The Grimoire of Amoda
by Fafnir's Treasure
Summary: In 970 A.D. A girl was born. During her long life, she dug into the very fabric of magic in an adventure spanning the entire Roman Empire and beyond. In 1996, Harry Potter stumbles upon her memoirs. Now, her tale can be told. Lemon in chapter three.
1. The Finding of the Book

Author's Note: I don't own Harry Potter but I do own any OC's you see in this story (there's going to be a lot of them!)

Key!

_**This**_- Journal entries  
><em>This<em>- Memories  
>This- Modern world<br>000- Scene break

A warning to you all: This particular tale will be laden with violence and citrus so people under the age of majority should clear out and read something else! The rating is M for a reason!

Without further ado, a different kind of fanfiction...

**Chapter One **

**The Finding of the Book **

Sixteen year old Harry Potter raced through the corridors of an old castle in the Scottish Highlands, the old man's shouts reverberating from over a corridor away. He didn't see what the big deal was, he just left a few dungbombs in the his office...

Perhaps if the cantankerous caretaker wasn't so bloody horrid he'd be pranked less?

The boy turned another corner and ascended several staircases until he reached the very familiar seventh floor corridor. Harry paced three times in front of the section of the wall across from the tapestry of some daft old man teaching trolls to dance. A roughly hewn wooden door sprung from the tiles and Harry grinned.

He yanked the door open and paused; instead of the replica of the Gryffindor Common Room he'd requested, the room had configured into a dark, almost closet like space. It was so dark that Harry couldn't see more than a few paces in despite the flickering light from the torches in the wall sconces.

"You can run but you can't get away!"

Harry's head whipped towards the far side of the corridor by the moving staircases. He could see Filch's shadow bobbing up and down against the wall, and next to him, Mrs. Norris the demon cat!

His decision made for him, Harry stepped into the dark room and shut the door. Harry lit his wand with a muttered, 'Lumos!' Walking along cautiously, Harry increased the power to his wand and magnified the beam of light at it's tip. Raising his hand, Harry looked around, trying to spot something familiar. But it was no good, the room was blanketed in a velvety blackness and the only solid thing he could see was a hazy cloud of dust in his light's glare.

Swallowing nervously, Harry continued onward as he could still hear Filch banging around the corridor. Harry walked only a few more minutes when he saw something in the distance. Something outlined in a white light. Harry picked up speed, he didn't know why he was running, only that it was important that he get to the light as soon as possible. So he ran as though he was a child participating in a game of Harry Hunting.

As Harry approached the light, he had to take care to shield his eyes for a moment as they adjusted. Stepping into the light, which seemed to have no source and instead just shined from everywhere and nowhere all at once, he saw a white pedestal, on which rested a large book bound in soft, red leather. It's pages were crisp despite the apparent age of the tome and something whispered in the back of his mind that he should pluck the book from it's stand and read it.

Harry winced, the blissful feeling the whisper caused felt more similar to the Imperious Curse instead of the overt mental attacks he had suffered from both Snape and Voldemort over the course of the previous year. But still... The book seemed to call to him. As though all his problems would be solved if he would but grab the grimoire and claim it as his own. And before he knew what he was doing, he had done just that.

The leather was even softer than he thought, but not from age. No... It seemed as though it had always been so and to think otherwise would be an insult to whatever noble creature provided the flesh to be worked upon. And it was indeed a noble beast who's skin had been tanned to make the book's plain covering, for no mere cow, goat, or pig could provide the long lasting protection this priceless treasure obviously deserved. Harry turned the book over and he could swear that the tome pulsed in his hands.

Breathing out, Harry slowly opened the cover to a title page that read:

_**Memoir's of an Immortal. **_

'Immortality...' the word seemed to echo in Harry's head for a moment before he found his eyes drawing back to the book.

_**Ireland 1120 A.D. **_

_**Hello, Reader. My name is Amoda, though I have collected many titles and alias' over the course of my one hundred and fifty years (though I'm assured that I don't look a day over thirty.) I suppose that the Magicks binding this book have done what they are supposed to do and assure that the correct people read it! (I certainly don't want such a useful tome wasting away in some dreadful library someplace!) **_

000

Harry snickered, he'd have to show Hermione that line.

000

_**The fact that you have found the book (or perhaps the book found you, Magick is a fickle thing after all!) means that you are worthy of reading the tales of my exploits now that I pen them as I prepare to shuck off my mortal coil. **_

_**I have successfully managed to enchant this book with my memories, and the memories of people close to me. This, as well as my own hand-written accounts, ensures that this is, most assuredly, a truthful story. **_

_**Furthermore, I have added a spell that will translate the language to whatever the reader is most comfortable with, how successful this has been I don't know (I just hope the common tongue is still just that, common!)**_

_**Now, I know what you're thinking, 'But Journal, I simply don't have time to read/watch a century and a half of your life!' Well calm down! When you want to take a break just shut me, and I'll automatically pause where I am in this particular telling. Open me back up and I'll start playing where you left off. If you want to select a previously viewed memory to rewatch then all you have to do is tap the page with your wand and say the date you want. Simple, really! **_

_**Remember, that if you show me to other people, then you have the ultimate power over my functions (at least for this reading.) I will not work if you are not there! Since you are the one who found me, I have, just over the course of these few paragraphs, formed a sort of mental link with you, that will tell me if you are near. If on the off chance that you die or are unable to complete the reading, then I will simply disappear to a new (but still prearranged) location to await being found by another worthy individual. **_

_**Well, these things have a beginning and I suppose I should start there. I was born in 970 A.D in a little town at the heart of Vikingdom... **_

000

Suddenly, the pages of of the journal started glowing like a television screen. The scene opened up in a dark room lit by what seemed to be dozens of candles. A pregnant woman laid on a pallet of furs, her legs spread as a woman knelt between them.

000

_Scandinavia, 970 A.D. _

_"I can see the head! Push now!" yelled a midwife, her blonde hair plastered to her forehead by sweat. The woman on the bed screamed, her voice obviously raw from the strain, when suddenly she stopped and slumped, boneless, on her pillows. _

_"It's out!" said the midwife, cradling the babe in one arm as she cut the umbilical cord and tied it off. _

_"My baby..." slurred the new mother tiredly. "What is it?" _

_The midwife quickly wiped the child off with a damp cloth and swathed it in warm linens before handing it to it's mother. "Congratulations," said the midwife wearily over the shrill voice of the crying babe; that had been one of the more difficult births she had overseen. "You are now the Matr of a baby girl." _

_The mother snuggled her daughter and choked back a sob; this had been her third pregnancy but only her first birth, the other two being miscarriages. The mother slowly pulled herself together and raised her head. "And what of Drogo?" _

_The midwife smiled and made to leave the room. "I'll go call in your husband now." said the blonde over her shoulder... _

000

The book's screen slowly faded and more writing appeared on the page. Despite how similar this was to Tom Riddle's diary, Harry couldn't help but trust this 'Amoda.' as though he had known her his entire life.

A chair appeared behind Harry and he chose to sit down.

000

**My Matr was in labor for over twenty-three hours, which is something I can respect despite never having borne my own children. **

**After my birth, My Fatr named me Amoda, after his deceased Matr. It is a name that, amongst other things, means both 'Wrath' and 'Courage.' It was very much an odd name considering I spent the next fourteen years living the peaceful life of an ordinary village girl. I helped clean and cook. I learned to sew and to take care of my homestead's animals. For you see, I was the daughter of a successful farmer and rancher and I acted accordingly, I wore a maiden band and nice wool dresses and when my Matr finally bore my Fatr a son, I helped raise the lad (his name is Freki, which means 'Odin's Wolf,' another tough name for a farmer's son) while my mother recuperated from another difficult birth. **

_**I didn't realize it then but I was slowly being prepared to be auctioned off to the family willing to pay the best Bride Price. **_

_**On my fifteenth birthday, my parents pulled me aside and told me that a rich trader had put forth a lucrative offer. He wanted to wed me to his son, a boy I knew from the village and was a known braggart and lout. **_

_**My parents deferred to me as much as custom dictated, but I could tell it was just a formality. My Fatr wanted my Bride Price and nothing would stop him. At least my Matr was genuinely happy for me; knowing that I'd live a life of luxury, having many slaves to do any actual work. **_

_**Not having much choice, and knowing that this would indeed bring prestige over to my family, I accepted the offer and was prepared to be tied down. Ha! I, Amoda, who's name practically screams Adventure, would become naught but a simple housewife to a boy I found repugnant! **_

_**I suppose that I should be thankful that they demanded I see the local Healer, to determine my worth... **_

000

Once again, the book's pages glowed like a monitor and Harry found himself getting comfortable to watch the memory.

000

_Scandinavia 985 A.D. _

_A pretty teenage girl with clear, icy blue eyes, sat in front of a mirror combing her long, auburn hair. Seemingly satisfied, she twisted her locks into an elaborate braid with practiced ease. The girl smiled to her reflection when suddenly the skin separating her pallet from the rest of the house was pulled open by her Mother who was holding her now two year old son. _

_"Are you ready to go, love?" _

_Amoda uncurled her body and stood to her five foot, nine inch frame and placed her comb on a set of drawers. _

_"Of course, Matr." _

_Amoda left the house and wrapped her shawl around her shoulder's a bit tighter. Shivering in the crisp Fall air, the girl began the trek down the road where the Healer, an old woman named Ylffa, lived with her two sons and one daughter. It only took a moment to make the walk but Amoda was still shivering slightly when she knocked on the unadorned wooden door. _

_The door was opened by Healer Ylffa, the only witch in the village, having not managed to pass the gift on to her offspring. "Come in, child." smiled the old woman leaning on her gnarled walking stick. "I've been expecting you." _

_The old lady led Amoda deeper into her house until she peeled the skin blocking the entrance way into a sort of examination room and ushered the auburn-haired girl in ahead of her. It was small and lit with a single fire pit that held a tiny flame. There were no windows and herbs, grasses, and other odd things hung from the ceiling. Jars holding ingredients Amoda had never seen were stored on shelves and sealed, oak barrels were tucked into dark corners. In the middle of the room was a raised dais large enough for even the tallest person to lay on comfortably. It was covered in weird, squiggly markings. _

_"Now, child," began Ylffa. "If you would be so kind as to take your dress off I'll be able to begin my examination." _

_Amoda ducked her head and blushed hugely; she had never before let anyone other than her mother see her in the nude. Being an intensely private person, she had always visited the bath house much earlier than the other village women every Lördag (Bath Day.) _

_"Come now, dear. Didn't anyone tell you what would be happening today?" Amoda shook her head and Ylffa clicked her tongue. "Well I assure you that you don't have anything more than I haven't seen before, being a woman myself and raising a daughter. So please strip, knickers included!" _

_It was clear that Amoda was mentally scolding herself for acting silly before she undid the bodice to her dress and slipped out of the thick garment showing a light dusting of brown freckles on her slightly muscled shoulders. She then unrolled her chest wrap, allowing her modest, yet perky, breasts to spring free before doing the same to her lower wrappings, revealing a tuft of soft-looking hair at the junction of her legs. All in all, she cut a beautiful figure, halfway between a young maiden and a fully-grown adult body. _

000

Harry made a strangled choking noise, his face beet red, and he would swear that the book wiggled as though giggling at him.

000

_"Now sit atop the altar, dear. And please, try to relax. This will feel a bit strange." _

_Amoda did so and almost immediately, the Healer lit some smelly, oily powder on fire for a moment before blowing it out, she allowed the pungent, green smoke to coalesce above the unnerved girl. Then the old lady began chanting something in a dialect that Amoda had never heard before. Ylffa brought her cold hands down onto Amoda's flat stomach, making the girl jump slightly in surprise. The elder gently rubbed circles and other strange markings into her skin using just the pad of her fingers, all the while mumbling under her breath, her face scrunched in concentration. _

_Suddenly, the Healer's eyes snapped open and the air cleared, the weird tingling sensation where the healer touched faded, and Amoda turned frightful, questioning eyes back to Ylffa. _

_"It is well known that your mother had extremely difficult births," began the Elder mournfully. "That is why you were sent to me, I was to see if the same would happen to you. Only, it is much worse than I feared. I'm so sorry, child, but you are barren, you will never be able to bear children... _

000

_**And there it is. I don't know what year you are from, Reader. But back then (and even now) a barren woman was basically unmarriageable, considering that the main focus of a wedding was to ensure an heir to a family is born. To say nothing of alliances or business deals - love never entered the equation, you were expected to try and make the relationship work. If all else failed then there were laws allowing for divorce so that both parties may part on good terms, before a bloody feud erupted between the two families. **_

_**As you can expect, my Fatr and Matr were devastated, though for entirely different reasons. Matr was worried for my well being, like a good Matr should be. Fatr, though... He had to inform the prospective groom and his Fatr that I would be unable to do my 'womanly duties' and procreate with the idiot.**_

_**Hehe, if it's not obvious, they canceled the contract and he went on to woo some other hapless girl. And while I saw this as good news (the not marrying said braggart part, not the barren thing - that was one of the single most painful bits of news I've ever received) my Fatr did not. In his eyes I was useless! Never mind that I was, at that point in my life, an experienced farm hand! He wouldn't be able to sell my womb to the highest bidder! **_

_**My Fatr had never been a kind man. And when he came home he was in a rage... **_

000

Harry's eyes were wide with sympathy behind his glasses; he could understand hateful family better than most people. Harry sighed and, remembering the instructions from the first entry, shut the book, pausing the story.

Harry stood and stretched, he contemplated leaving the book, but now that he thought about it, it was uncanny how sophisticated the enchantments on the tome really were. They were able to bypass the power of the Room of Requirement, which is, by itself, an impressive feat. Then it was able to compel a lad who can throw off Lord Voldemort's Imperious Curse to pick it up and read the thing... No, Harry would take the book and show it to the Headmaster at their next history lesson.

His decision made, He shrunk the book and stuffed it in his robe's pocket before leaving the room. Harry creeped all the way to Gryffindor Tower and, when he entered his dorm room, he sneaked past his slumbering friends and stashed the book at the bottom of his trunk. Casting the strongest locking charm he knew at the trunk, he climbed into bed, not even bothering to change from his school robes.

Harry fell asleep nearly instantly.

**000 Chapter End 000 **

Hello all~ Faffy here with a new story! I wanted to try something different and I've seen those 'Harry and friends read the books' stories (I even have a few on my favorite list) but I wanted something I've never seen done before. And this is it! It's an original story, set in the wizarding world's distant past, being read by our favorite Order of the Roasted Chicken in an AU!

Now, this chapter is relatively short. But this is just a prologue so it's alright. To ensure timely updates on this one, I've drawn up an outline for Amoda's story (something I've avoided.) I have up to Amoda's 34th year planned out and have even filled in most of the details. If anything, the parts that are going to take long are Harry's bits.

As I said, this story will be a play on the Harry/OC pairing (It won't be romantic, but there will definitely be a deepening connection between the two despite being from different timeframes. As for the citrus I mentioned at the beginning of the chapter, I will say only one thing: Amoda gets around.

Review please!


	2. Disownment

Author's Note: I don't own Harry Potter but I do own any OC's you see in this story (there's going to be a lot of them!)

Key!  
><em><strong>This<strong>_- Journal entries  
><em>This<em>- Memories  
>This- Modern world<br>000- Scene break

**Chapter Two **

**Disownment **

Harry Potter was worried. Upon waking the next morning, he had been hit with a strong desire to find a quiet, private place and continue reading Amoda's memoirs. Somehow, he managed to resist and left his four-poster bed to complete his morning rituals.

Harry had hoped that he'd be able to resist it easier while in classes but alas, he found that he could not stop thinking about the mysterious book. He had grown so distracted that he accidentally switched Ron and Hermione's hands in Transfiguration. Judging from the look his two best friends were giving him, Harry knew that he'd have to tell them about Amoda. He gave them a look that said all too clearly that he wouldn't answer any questions until they were alone.

Ten minutes later, Harry was being led out of McGonagall's classroom by his irate friends. Marching him to an abandoned corridor, Hermione threw up every privacy charm she knew. "Spill, Harry." said said the bookworm, impatiently tapping her foot, "That's the third class you've made big mistakes in."

"Yeah, mate." chimed Ron. "Today was the first time I've ever seen you bungle a new spell in Defense Against the Dark Arts."

Harry winced, Snape had been teaching them a spell to conjure and launch a wooden stake at a vampire mark up. With Harry's thoughts so preoccupied, he had accidentally misaimed the spell which came only millimeters away from hitting Snape's over-large nose. Harry sighed, though inwardly he was smiling; his best friends were putting their argument over Ron's new girlfriend aside in the face of what looked to them to be a major problem.

And so, Harry confessed. He told them of pranking Filch (which earned a sharp reprimand from Hermione and a grinning back slap from Ron) to using the Room of Requirement to hide. Then he told them about the Room not working correctly and then he spoke of the book and it's strange draw, which had Ron frowning, no doubt thinking of the diary of Tom Riddle, and Hermione worrying her lower lip so hard that Harry was afraid that she'd puncture the skin. He then told of the Enchantments on the book and how he had never heard of such a thing, mental links with the artifact's users. And finally, he repeated what he knew of Amoda's life up to the point he stopped reading and skipping the point where he saw her naked, no point giving Ron teasing material.

"I don't know, mate." said Ron, and unusually serious look on his normally easy going face. "This does sound a lot like Riddle's diary, a book that can show people's memories and make them to do things."

"I don't think so, Ron." countered Harry. "Riddle's diary always felt odd but I don't feel anything evil about Amoda's memoirs. If anything, she seemed indifferent about the whole thing, like it didn't really matter to her if I completed the reading."

"Still," hedged Hermione, finally speaking up, "It's really suspicious; such an obviously powerful book that, for all intents and purposes, fell from the sky with no warning... Harry I think you should tell Dumbledore about this. If Amoda's book is really as powerful as you say it is, then the Headmaster needs to know about it."

Harry waited for a moment while Ron delivered the customary remark about Hermione's disposition to trust in people of authority and for Hermione's stinging comeback, probably something about Ron's grades (Harry hadn't been listening too hard, their bickering all too familiar to him now) before he answered, breaking the prickly silence between his two feuding friends.

"I had already planned on telling Dumbledore during our next history lesson," Harry suddenly stalled. "Do you think that I should tell him now?" he asked worriedly. Both of his friends gave him a unanimously firm nod and Harry drew strength from their convictions. "Right," said the black-haired boy. "You two will come with me, right? I don't think I can be alone with the book and not try to read it."

"Of course, Harry." said Hermione sympathetically.

"Well," said Ron, a grin tugging at the corner of his mouth, "I could always stun you and we could just float you to Dumbledore's."

"Git!" laughed Harry while Hermione looked on with a fond smile.

000

"Cockroach Cluster, Fizzing Whizbee, Bloodpop." That last one did it and the gargoyle blocking the Headmaster's office rotated upwards like a swirling escalator. Harry stepped onto the staircase while Ron and Hermione shared a raised eyebrow, obviously not used to the Headmaster's habit of making a candy his password, and followed Harry.

Harry strode purposefully past the whirling silver doodads and thingamajigs, having been in the office enough times to lose the curiosity most first time students usually display upon entering the Head's tower. Ron and Hermione were not so lucky and their eyes seemed to be jumping everywhere, trying to take in the strange artifacts, slumbering portraits, and gilded mirrors.

Harry knocked on on the door to Dumbledore's inner office and was immediately granted an, "Enter, Harry, Ms. Granger, Mr. Weasley!" Harry smiled and opened the door.

"Good evening, Harry." said the old man, wearing robes of the deepest purple. His pointed hat set at a jaunty angle and his deep blue eyes twinkling behind his half-moon spectacles. "I was just about to convene in the Great Hall for the delicious stew the House Elves had prepared, but..." he took in their serious expressions and then sobered. "I feel that whatever news you bring is of vital importance."

Harry sighed and, squeezing the tome, he told the Headmaster of the events of the previous night. When he was done, the Headmaster's twinkling eyes had dimmed and an unusually serious air swirled around the normally jovial professor.

Dumbledore extended his hand, silently asking for the book which Harry handed to him with a moment of hesitation. "The Grimoire of Amoda..." said Dumbledore reverently as he ran his fingers over the cover's supple leather.

"Er," said Ron, "what's a grimoire?"

"Honestly Ronald," said the Gryffindor Bookworm, exasperated. "A grimoire is a magic book usually used in the instruction of a practitioner. Any magic book, including our textbooks and the books in the library, can be called a grimoire, though it's a term usually reserved for books of importance, or rare books."

"Excellent explanation, Ms. Granger. Take five points to Gryffindor."

Hermione beamed. "S-sir?" asked she asked hesitantly. "Just what is the Grimoire of Amoda?"

"That," said Dumbledore quietly, "is a very good question. You see, not much is known about this tome, and what is known is heresy at best. It pops up in history when things are bleak and then disappears when things are peaceful. It is not documented what exactly this compendium does, only that it is suspected to have played a major part in many struggles between good and evil since the founding of Hogwarts. I thought it either a myth or lost to history, and all this time it has been in this very school, under my nose..."

Dumbledore handed the book back to Harry, who took it with a forced casualness, as though trying to look like he wasn't desperate to have the book back in his possession.

"Now, Harry says that the book compelled him to not only pick it up but also to read it." Dumbledore speared them with his gaze. "Have either of you had any such whispers in the back of your head?" Ron and Hermione both shook their heads and the aged Headmaster nodded into his silvery beard. "Well, I suppose that Harry is the temporary master of the Grimoire of Amoda." Professor Dumbledore looked to his favorite student only for his proud smile to melt into a frown; the lad seemed agitated and kept sending covert glances at the red-covered tome. "I think it safe to say that Harry will be unable to concentrate on much anything else until the reading is complete..." The boy in question shook his shaggy head and stared at the Headmaster with blank eyes.

"Harry!" gasped Hermione while Ron rushed forward to grab his best mate's shoulder to give him a good shake.

Harry seemed to fight with himself and his eyes slowly cleared and he mumbled something to Ron, who nodded and looked to Hermione then the Headmaster. "Harry says that the longer he goes without reading the book the harder it is to resist it."

Dumbledore frowned while Harry shook his head.

"I must convene the Order of the Phoenix," said Albus, striding to the fireplace. "You three are going to need to come along with me to Grimmauld Place."

"Wait!" said Harry, looking stronger now then he did just a few minutes ago. "No, the less people who know of the book, the better. It should be just me, Ron, and Hermione!"

Mentor and protege stared at each other for a moment before Dumbledore's eyes crinkled in a smile. "Very well, Harry. I shall have a guest room prepared while you read the book. A house-elf will impersonate you three in class, taking notes that I will deliver to you along with homework. Which you can do in Gryffindor Tower; I expect you'd want to socialize with your peers."

000

Harry, Hermione, and Ron appeared in a private room with a pop, each holding the hand of a nondescript house elf. Harry took in the room's features while clutching Amoda's grimoire like a lifeline. The room was large, perhaps half the size of Gryffindor's common room and it had two staircases leading to what Harry absently suspected were dormitories. Five or six plush chairs surrounded a fireplace.

Harry was drawn from his observations with the appearance of the Headmaster, also clutching the hand of a house elf. "Now," began the Headmaster, "Harry, if you would hand the book to me, I am going to perform some spells that will make the reading easier."

Harry did so and Dumbledore opened the book (which remained blank, seeing as it was not in the hands of it's chosen reader) and used a sticking charm to attach it to the wall. He then waved his wand and enlarged the book. Dumbledore then mumbled something in Latin and flicked his wand three times, finishing his spell casting and stuffing his wand back in his robe's sleeve.

"Sir," asked the ever curious Hermione, "what was that last spell?"

"Ah, that, Ms. Granger, is a spell that will read the Journal entries out loud so you don't have to crowd around it."

"So it's like a television and a radio all at once?"

Dumbledore beamed under his beard. "Precisely!" The Headmaster nodded. "I will have a house elf bring you meals and snacks during the day and they will escort you to an empty classroom close to your common room. Luckily, it is Friday so you have time to relax around the Grimoire. Now, I take my leave, should you need anything, anything at all, call for Dobby and he will be able to alert me." And with that final statement, Dumbledore laid his hand on his elf ride and disappeared with a loud pop.

"Shall we?" suggested Hermione.

Ron nodded and Harry withdrew his wand and approached Amoda's memoirs. "Do you guys remember where I left off?"

Ron nodded. "Amoda just found out that she couldn't have kids and her dad was really angry."

Harry nodded and tapped the expanded book with his wand and sank into one of the squishy armchairs when the book read out in a lilting, feminine voice: _**My Fatr had never been a kind man. And when he came home he was in a rage... **_

The pages of the journal took on the familiar (to Harry) glow, looking more like a big screen television than a magic book.

000

_Amoda, her mother, Ylffa, and a tall, muscular man with similarly auburn hair stood in Amoda's room. Said girl had sobs raking through her body as she burrowed her head into the furs laid out on her pallet. _

_"Barren!" shouted Amoda's father, Drogo. "Now what am I to do? No one will want a wife that cannot give an heir!" _

_"Drogo!" shouted Ylffa and Amoda's Matr while the teen gave a louder sob. _

_"She's useless! I've already told Haslfur and he canceled her contract on the spot!" _

_"It does not matter! Amoda is still our daughter! _

_"Silence, Hallerna!" roared Amoda's Fatr. "This is your fault! She's obviously got her weakness from you!" Drogo strode to Amoda and grabbed her by her reddish-brown locks. He took in her tearstained visage with disgust and slammed her head back into the pile of furs that made her bed comfortable. He grabbed a knife from a sheath on his belt and, before Ylffa or Amoda's Matr could interfere, he cut her long hair shoulder length with a single swipe. "You are no daughter of mine! You are to leave my house and never come back!" _

000

The scene faded and sniffles could be heard from the ever sympathetic Hermione. Ron simply looked uncomfortable at having to see something that he would term private, while Harry was genuinely enraged on Amoda's behalf, the hand holding his wand twitched, as though longing to curse Drogo from over a thousand years into the future. But before anyone could say something about what they had just heard, the Journal's feminine voice filled the common room.

000

_**As I said, my Fatr was not a kind man... Well, after that, he left the house, I strongly suspect that he didn't want to see me again and was simply waiting for me to leave. It took me nearly an hour before I was ready to do anything but lay down and cry. My Matr stayed with me, offering what comfort she could, but eventually even she had to hurry me from my home, afraid what my Fatr would do should he return and find me still there... **_

000

_Hallerna wrapped her arm around Amoda's shoulders and rushed her out the back door, only taking the time to grab a woolen cloak, a work knife, and a hatchet normally used for splitting wood. Holding her daughter in a hug, Hallerna said: "I love you, my daughter. I so wish that I could go with you." _

_Amoda started and looked to her Matr with a question in her eyes. _

_"Do not look so surprised, Little One." said Hallerna, using Amoda's pet name in an attempt to comfort her. "There was never any love between us, your Fatr and I. We were contracted to wed as well. Coupled with the difficulty I had getting pregnant and with carrying a child to term, well it's a surprise Drogo never divorced me. The only reason I stayed with him was because of you. I love you so much that your birth is one of my best memories, tied only with your brother's, and this was the safest place for you, here we had food, warmth, and money-" _

_"-Then leave, Matr. Come with me! Grab Freki and we'll make a new life somewhere else! We don't need Fatr!" _

_"It's not so simple, Little One. The world is a dangerous place. All sorts of beasts call the wild their home. It's not safe for a toddler on the road - if Freki were older I-" _

_"Hallerna! Did she leave?" _

_Both women winced at his tone and Amoda's mother pointed to the west where a path led into the woods surrounding their ranch. "You must go, love. Follow that path to the next village, I have a friend who's married to a tanner there, her name is Porfridr. She will help you, she owes me." _

_Amoda wrapped the cloak around her shoulders and put it's hood up. Tucking the knife in her belt, Amoda grabbed the hatchet directly below it's head, where it was safe to run with it, and turned. _

_"Hallerna!" _

_"Run, daughter! We will meet again! I love you!" _

_Amoda choked back a sob and ran into the darkened wilderness, her cloak swirling around her. _

000

_**There it is! My flight from home. I didn't know if I would ever lay eyes on my childhood home again, but I had little chance to think it over. If I did, I doubt I would've been able to leave so easily. **_

_**When I woke up that morning everything seemed so simple, I was to be married to a boy I disliked. I wouldn't have been totally happy, but at least I would've had a home. Now I was banished, alone in the wild without a chance. I had known that my Fatr was strict and demanding, but I hadn't known what a heartless bastard he was. **_

_**Well, I ran for what felt like forever. I didn't know how far away the next village having never been out of my own before then. Eventually, when the moon was high, I collapsed, exhausted, in a clearing a little ways away from the road. The events of the day had finally caught up with me and I fell asleep curled up in my cloak hoping for warmth that never came. **_

_**Several hours of restless sleep later, I was startled awake by the sound of a wolf's howling... **_

000

The journal took on it's familiar glow.

000

_Amoda stood and grasped at her hatchet desperately with fingers quivering from both the cold and fear. The hairs on the back of her neck pricked upwards for a moment before she heard a rumbling growl blocking the short path leading to the road. Yellow eyes blinked from a foot and-a-half off the ground and Amoda shuffled backwards, trying to put as much distance from the source of the growling as possible. _

_The Viking girl started when the moon peeked out from behind a cloud and cast the clearing into a pale light. With a soft rustle of grass, the wolf limped forward, his front paw on his left side was obviously injured, and his ribs were visible under his matted brown fur. His growl was loud enough to rattle the bones in Amoda's chest. _

000

"Oh great!" said Ron sarcastically. "It's probably starving!"

"Well..." replied Hermione. "We know that she lived to pen her memoirs, so I doubt this will kill her."

"Doesn't mean she can't get hu-"

"-Shh!"

Both Hermione and Ron looked at Harry and grimaced, he looked so tense with his rigid posture. They had never seen him worry so bad over something that didn't involve Voldemort, and even then he never shushed them when they bickered.

They turned back to the journal after muttered apologies.

000

_Amoda scanned her surroundings and, knowing that wolves rarely hunted alone, looked for more of it's pack. Suddenly, the wolf charged and leapt forward, mouth open, and Amoda made a desperate dive the the side, the wolf's jaws just barely missing her. Scrambling to her feet, Amoda ran into the woods, in the hope that she would lose her pursuer. _

_The wolf landed on his bad paw and fell over whimpering. Righting himself, the wolf allowed it's pain to be replaced by a terrible, hunger fueled rage. Snarling, the lone wolf caught the terrified girl's scent and took off after her. _

_Amoda panted as she ran, her hair and cloak flying out behind her, her grip tight on her small hatchet's slightly curved handle. She heard the wolf's yelp of pain and hoped that it'd leave to nurse it's wounds, but that hope died when she heard it's snarl. Amoda made a sharp turn and decided to weave through the trees, and prayed to the Allfather that the injured wolf would be unable to follow her erratic directions. _

000

**That wolf and I played a horrible game of cat and mouse for nearly an hour. Every time I would think that I lost it, I'd hear it's rumbling howl and have to start running again. Eventually, I led the beast deep into the woods... **

000

_The memory shifted and revealed Amoda in a different forest clearing. Her cloak and dress were torn and stained with mud and she had twigs and leaves knotted in her hair. She was hunched over, breathing heavily as crimson blood dripped from scratches on her face and arms where she had been whipped by branches whilst weaving through the trees. _

_Suddenly, the wolf burst through the foliage and landed seven feet away. _

_"Really?" panted Amoda. "You're injured and you must've slammed into four different trees trying to chase me. Why don't you just go away?" The wolf just gave it's loudest growl yet and Amoda brandished her hatchet in her left hand, knowing that she just didn't have the strength to run anymore. _

_Again, the beast charged and leapt for Amoda's neck and, more out of reflex than anything, she threw her right arm in front of her only to shriek in pain as the wolf's fangs pierced her skin. Amoda was knocked to the forest floor, the snarling wolf on top of her clamping his muzzle on her forearm. Through her pain, Amoda brought her axe up and swung downward as hard as she could, planting it's iron head deep into the wolf's flesh. _

000

_**I think it goes without saying (or writing, in this case) that that bite was, at that point in time, the most painful thing I ever had the displeasure of feeling. Well, anyway, I killed the wolf and managed to push it's surprisingly heavy corpse off of me... **_

000

_Amoda moaned and cradled her newly mangled arm close to her heaving bosom, her hatchet covered in the blood of her now deceased pursuer. Standing wearily, she inspected her arm. The sleeve of her dress was in tatters and drenched in freely seeping red liquid, and spots danced in her vision. _

_She took a few stumbling steps, to where she didn't know, as the adrenaline left her system, making her woozy. Amoda looked around dimly, trying to discern any landmark that could lead her back to the road. Seeing none, not even the path she weaved through the trees, she sank to her knees and despaired at the hopelessness of her situation. It was only a few minutes later when Amoda heard the sound of someone stomping heavily through the forest. _

_"Help!" shouted Amoda in a strangled voice. _

_The last thing she saw as she lost consciousness was a burly figure entering the clearing holding a lantern, and then a pair of shockingly silver eyes... _

000

Harry stood and strode to the journal and, with a tap of his wand, he shut it's cover, pausing the reading. "C'mon you two, let's head back to the common room." Both Ron and Hermione nodded, not questioning why he felt that was the best place to stop, he was the one with the weird link with the book. They all called for a house elf and popped to an abandoned classroom a floor below Gryffindor Tower.

"You seem more at ease, Harry." said Hermione, leaving the abandoned classroom and scanning the hall for teachers, it was dangerously close to curfew.

The black-haired boy smiled easily. "I don't really understand it, and I don't like using this comparison, but it's almost like a drug; now that I've read some of the book I can concentrate on other things. I reckon I should be okay from now on, now that I don't have to wait an entire school day to read some of the journal."

Both Ron and Hermione frowned, they really didn't like the effect the Grimoire of Amoda had on their best friend.

"I'll see you lot later," said Ron as they approached the portrait of the Fat Lady, "I haven't gotten to talk to Lavender since lunch." Ron didn't notice Hermione's scowl at the mention of the Gryffindor Gossip Queen.

"Remember to keep the Grimoire secret." said Harry. "If she asks, just tell her that you've been helping me and that I made you promise not to tell anyone what we're doing."

"'Course mate, seeya!" Ron practically skipped the last few stairs to the Fat Lady and muttered the password. The portal swung open and Ron dashed inside. Harry and Hermione heard a squealed 'Won Won!' before the portrait closed again with a click.

Harry sighed and looked to his best friend, Hermione was glaring at the door to Gryffindor Tower so hard that he was surprised that it hadn't burst into flames. "Hermione," said Harry tentatively, "if you want to talk about it, I am here for you..."

"Talk about what?" replied Hermione defiantly. "I have nothing to say about that ginger idiot, especially if he wants to go prancing after some blonde... bit-bimbo! who has more breasts than brain!"

Harry could see furious tears welling up in Hermione's eyes so he made a snap decision. Grabbing Hermione's arm, he dragged his bushy-haired friend back to the abandoned classroom and, with a wave of his wand, he opened the door and ushered her inside. He then threw up a slew of the strongest privacy charms he knew.

"Talk to me, Hermione!" implored Harry. "Let it all out."

Hermione's lower lip trembled for a moment before she broke down, flung herself at him, and blubbered on his shoulder. She spent the next few moments in a land of tears and sniffles before she was aware enough to accept the handkerchief Harry had transfigured for her. "I'm sorry, Harry." sniffed Hermione. "I got your cloak wet."

Harry simply smiled at her and, with a flick of his wand and a muttered incantation, his robes were looking freshly pressed. Leading Hermione to the vacant desk at the front of the classroom, Harry sat her down and rubbed small circles into her back.

"I'm sorry." repeated Hermione. "I'm bursting into tears when you're so strong. I mean, I know you're going through the same thing I am but you've been so calm about it."

"W-what d'you mean?" stuttered Harry nervously.

Hermione snorted. "Please, Harry. I've seen how you look at Ginny. You fancy her, don't you?"

Harry sighed. "Yeah. It surprised me, y'know? I mean, one day she was just Ron's little sister and she had this really bad crush on me, and I could never talk to her because she would squeak and run away whenever I got close. And then she started talking, being more open, and I genuinely liked the person she had been hiding from me! I thought maybe I could make a go of it now that she's over her crush... But now she's dating Dean and..." Harry sighed again. "I dunno, what about you?"

"What's to know? I've like Ron since last year and he seemed to do a lot of growing since the end of fifth year. Y know he's been really listening when we talk? We didn't get into fights, we had discussions, some of them had even been quite heated, but they never devolved into the type of fighting we would do since our first year. I was hoping that Ron had matured enough so that we could start something great. And I finally get the courage to ask him out and he starts snogging that vapid, air-headed bimbo!"

Both Harry and Hermione sighed at the same time.

"And if that wasn't bad enough," continued Hermione, "I have to hear 'Lav Lav' gloat about how, 'well hung' Ron is, or how talented he is with his fingers and tongue! And how good a shag he is!" Harry made a face and Hermione sent a muttered apology his way. "And here's me," she continued, "complaining again when you must get the same thing, sharing a dorm with Dean."

"What d'you mean?" asked Harry, almost afraid of her answer.

Hermione raised an eyebrow. "Really, Harry? Boys talk about girls don't they? About how far they've gotten with them. If Lavender gloats this much I can only imagine how much of Dean's smugness you have to put up with. Even Ginny likes to talk about what she's done."

Harry felt as though he'd been hit with an Iron clad punch.

"You didn't know?" said Hermione catching Harry's expression.

"No, Dean refuses to talk about what he does with girls. It's the one area he's mum about. He won't even tell Seamus at his most annoying."

"Oh, Harry!" began Hermione, enveloping her raven-haired friend in a hug. "Ginny's been shagging Dean since the first week of school."

Harry made a disgusted face. "Ew! Why would she do that? Dean's hygiene is nearly as bad as Ron and Seamus'! It's like Neville and I are the only people in our dorm who know that a cleansing charm is not a permanent replacement for a shower!"

Hermione looked faintly green. "You're not mad that Ginny's shagging someone else?"

"Hermione," said Harry seriously, "can I be open with you?"

She giggled. "Harry, you kidnapped me and now we're talking about sex in an abandoned class after curfew. Please, be as blunt as you want."

"Frankly, I don't want Dean's sloppy seconds. The news that they're shagging is slowly but surely killing any desire I had for Ginny. Besides, It's not like I'm a virgin."

"What!" shouted Hermione in surprise. "When did you have sex and with wh- It was Cho!"

Harry smiled. "Yeah, I left a lot of what happened the night that we kissed private. At the time I really liked her, and I thought that we had something special so I kept it between us. Of course, that was before I found out that she was just using me to replace Cedric. The only people who knew were Sirius and Remus, they smelt sex on me the moment they saw me. I got one hell of a 'Talk' that holiday."

Hermione shook her head. "So, she just laid back and let you do her?"

"There was other stuff involved," said Harry defensively, as though she had insulted his abilities. "It was my first time! I was nervous and riding a hair trigger. She talked me through a few foreplay techniques and we had a pretty good shag."

Hermione stood and walked to a desk, pulling out a chair, she sat, taking a moment to rub her legs together discreetly under the cover of getting comfortable. "Was that the only time you did it?"

"We did it twice more," shrugged Harry, determined not to let the conversation get to him. "Once when we came back from holiday, and once after our really bad Valentine's Day date at Madam Puddifoot's. Let me tell you that the second and third times were a lot better when I remembered the advice of Padfoot and Moony."

There was a silence as Harry also sat down at a desk in an attempt to hide his reaction to the conversation.

"Harry," said Hermione hesitantly. "Are Ron's cleaning habits really that bad?"

Harry groaned, that was enough to drive him away from memories of his first girlfriend. "Merlin, Hermione! The first spell I could do with any consistency was a silencing spell to block out his snores, followed by one to block the stench of living in a room with four other teenage boys, three of which aren't the cleanest lot!"

Hermione was a deep green at the thought of having to learn that kind of magic just so she could sleep.

"Don't get me wrong," amended Harry, "Ron's a good bloke and a great mate, it's just that I wouldn't want to share a tent in the woods with him."

Hermione chuckled. "Come on, Harry. Let's get back to the common room.

They stood, talk of Ron's cleanliness (or lack thereof) driving away any physical reaction their open discussion of sex might've caused.

"So," asked Harry innocently as they left the classroom, "what about you?" Hermione looked askance at Harry. "What?" exclaimed Harry. "Ron and I have obviously lost our virginities, I can't help but be curious about you."

She snorted "It's not like the opportunity has presented itself." Hermione looked thoroughly put out with her lack of experience. "I mean, who was I supposed to shag?"

Harry shrugged. "Viktor?"

"Arrg!" yelled the bushy-haired bookworm, throwing her arms up in agitation. "Why does everybody assume we had sex! We went on one date! I mean, yeah, we snogged, but that's it!"

"Really?" asked Harry skeptically.

"Yes," replied Hermione firmly. "You and Ron may be able to dive cock first into the first girl who'll spread her legs for you, but I want my first time to be special. I was three months into my fifteenth year and I wasn't ready for sex - not that Viktor didn't show any interest - it's that I turned him down and he dropped it like a gentleman. Besides, I didn't know him that well - still don't, in fact. "

By some unspoken agreement, they dropped the subject as they approached the portrait covered entrance of Gryffindor Tower. Quickly giving the password, they entered the empty common room and parted at the stairs.

Opening the door to the sixth year boy's dormitory, Harry was hit by a wall of what now he knew to be the smell of Ron after he just had sex. Scrunching his nose, Harry waved his wand to clear the air and dove for his bedcovers, excited for tomorrow's reading.

**000 Chapter End 000 **

**Author's Note: ** Already, we can see some of the influence the Grimoire of Amoda has over it's chosen reader. Though I can tell you with absolute certainty that the book is not evil, nor is it a knock off One Ring of Sauron. Though it can and will blur the lines between what is acceptable.

**Author's Note, Part Deux: **I didn't get a single review for the first chapter, which is terrible because I've seen other... eyesores (which is really the only way to describe them) with hundreds of reviews.

I'm not saying that I'm the best writer ever (I'm not, but I'm constantly learning and improving) or that everyone who reads a story should review at the end of every chapter, but it really does motivate a bloke to write more often, and better, with at least some recognition for his efforts.

I know that people must've enjoyed the prologue because my E-mail was filled with story alerts and favorites but it would be nice to know what you liked about it.

-sigh-

Well, anyway, I have my first Lemon scheduled for the next chapter, so people who want to fight scurvy (and who are of age) should definitely check that out.

See ya next time!


	3. Rescue

Author's Note: I don't own Harry Potter but I do own any OC's you see in this story (there's going to be a lot of them!)

First ever lemon in this chapter!

Key!

_**This**_- Journal entries  
><em>This<em>- Memories  
>This- Modern world<br>000- Scene break  
><strong>Chapter Three <strong>

**Rescue **

Harry awoke rather early the following day and frowned, the pull to read the Grimoire had indeed become stronger while he slept. Not so much as to cause him discomfort like yesterday, but enough so that Harry had to fight the draw consciously. Harry left his bed thankful that he only had to make it past breakfast before he could pop to the room holding the Grimoire.

Entering the Great Hall with Ron and Hermione at his side, Harry watched as Dean whispered into a giggling Ginny's ear and was pleased that the monster in his chest didn't erupt in jealousy. Of course, Harry felt bad that he was able to blow Ginny off so quickly considering that he had lusted after her since the summer, but they were both teenagers and he'd get over it.

Grabbing a seat somewhere, Harry scanned the hall, without Ginny blocking up his head he was able to look at other witches with a fair eye. Over at the Hufflepuff table, Susan Bones sat with Hannah Abbot. Susan was a curvy red-head with gray eyes; if she didn't look so much like the girl he was trying to get over (with bigger breasts, of course) he'd seriously consider asking her out. Hanna was blonde and had fair skin. Harry supposed she was attractive with her pouty lips and big, blue eyes and modest bust, but he knew that she and Neville had an unofficial thing going on, with each too shy to make a move on the other. They were whispering in hushed tones and Hanna's face was tinged pink as she looked on a clueless Neville who was helping himself to eggs and bacon.

At the Ravenclaw table, Luna sat making some kind of sandwich out of waffles and fried chicken, which was odd, not only for the horrid taste but because Hogwarts didn't serve waffles in the first place, leaving Harry wondering how she got them. Shaking his head, he moved on. Padma Patil sat a few seats down from Luna, every few minutes her eyes would flick to the willowy blonde's culinary monstrosity and the pretty Indian witch would shudder. Across from Padma was Mandy Brocklehurst and Lisa Turpin. Mandy had curly blond hair, brown eyes, and a slightly chubby face, but many were surprised when her matronly attitude, even at the age of eleven, which was weird, hadn't landed her in Hufflepuff. Lisa Turpin was a chatty witch who had honey-blonde hair and dark eyes. Currently, all three were trying to ignore Luna's breakfast but be kind to her at the same time.

Harry even did a cursory scan of the Slytherin table, not that he expected to date any of them with a Dark Lord out to get him through his loved ones; it'd be too easy to get them alone in the house of Snakes. Figuring there was nothing wrong with looking (or oogling, in this case) he let his eyes wander. In his year, the only two girls who stood out were Daphne Greengrass and Tracey Davis. Daphne was a statuesque witch of Romanian descent with caramel skin, dark hair, and exotic eyes. Her cold demeanor had earned her the moniker, 'Ice Queen.' Tracey, on the other hand, was nearly the exact opposite; she was still beautiful, just in a different way. Her wavy golden hair naturally drew the eye and her bright, warm smile was seemingly the counter to Daphne's aloof persona. They were an odd match, but despite this, it was well known that they were best friends and partners.

Suddenly, Daphne looked up from her breakfast plate and caught Harry's eye before he could turn his head. Fully expecting a fierce glare, he was surprised when her tan cheeks darkened even further and she turned away, using her hair to demurely block his view. Looking to Tracey, he was further surprised to see her send him a quick wink before turning back to Daphne with a grin.

"Interesting..." murmured Harry before turning his thoughts inward, 'that bears watching... Maybe if I... No, with Voldemort out there it would be only too easy for a Junior Death Nibbler to curse her in the back.'

Putting his mind off Daphne, he decided to check out his own house as he ate. Katie Bell was a muggle born seventh year who had been his friend and teammate for six years. They had both been put on the Quidditch team at the same time and grew close as they endured the senior player's hazing. She had straight brown hair that she kept in a high ponytail and a sporty, girl-next-door charm to her that Harry really liked. Sitting next to Katie was her friend Leanne. She was good looking with long black hair and a heart-shaped face, but she always kept to the background. So much so, in fact, that Harry didn't even know her last name.

Going down the table Harry, saw Parvati Patil. The girl who had been his first (admittedly disastrous) date during the Yule Ball was identical to her sister in every way. Same shiny black hair kept in a plait, same beauty mark just off the left side of her lower lip. Their cheeks even dimpled in the same way when they laughed. Really, the major difference between the two Patil sisters was their personality. Whereas Padma was reserved and studious, Parvati was effervescent and whimsical. Harry didn't like comparing the two, because he thought they were both brilliant in their own way. Being thought of as 'the twins' would probably get annoying, especially when they were so different.

Ceasing his musing, he continued to scan the table.

Hermione sat next to him reading out of a heavy tome and absently spooning porridge into her mouth. Hermione was a special case; she was his closest friend and most avid supporter, she was his confidant and rock. She had always been there for him, which was more than he could say about anyone else, even Ron (though he more than made up for their fourth year during their fifth when he stood up for Harry against their housemates and endured his Voldemort induced mood swings.)

Yes, Harry loved Hermione with all his heart, and he likely always would. In a physical sense though... Hermione was perhaps three inches shorter than Harry and her formerly bushy, mousy hair was now a deep, curly chestnut color with natural golden highlights. Her front teeth had been shrunk in their fourth year, but Harry was positive that she would've grown into them had they been left alone. Hermione had big chocolate brown eyes and pale skin that he knew tanned very well. She had a modest bust, but Harry knew that she had an amazing bum, having been fortunate enough to see her in muggle jeans and shorts once or twice over the summers. Harry suspected that it came to be because of all the heavy books she'd carried over the years. Yes, unlike certain gingers, Harry had indeed been aware that Hermione was a girl, and always had been.

Harry knew that some witches would have a problem with his closeness with Hermione (like Cho, for instance) and would see her as competition, but that was their problem. If a girl ever made him choose between her and Hermione, then he'd probably choose his bookish friend, dating or no - he valued her friendship that much.

Taking a last bite of his croissant and drinking the last bit of his morning tea (black, two sugars,) Harry motioned for Hermione to follow him and sent a discreet message to Ron to meet in what the boy-who-lived was now calling the 'Reading Room' when he could get away from Lavender.

000

Harry and Hermione appeared with a pop in the Reading Room, each clutching the hand of a house elf, and Hermione turned to Harry. "So, how are you, Harry? With Ginny, I mean?"

Harry smiled. "I looked at her this morning and saw nothing but a friend. Y'know, it's odd how easily I was able to forget about her."

Hermione opened her mouth to respond when Ron popped in.

"Hey, guys." said the only ginger present. "What's up?"

"Nothing," shrugged Harry, "Just making small talk. You ready to start reading the Grimoire?

Ron nodded. "Yeah," he walked past them and Harry gave Hermione a wink over his shoulder before following his best mate to the chairs. Shaking her head, the Gryffindor bookworm joined her two friends.

Tapping the cover of the book, Harry sat at his chair directly across from the expanded tome.

000

_**After the wolf, I was unconscious for hours. I later discovered that my rescuer was a forty-four year old ex-Viking named Elfradr. He had spent his younger days looting and pillaging the English until his longboat happened upon a company of knights, rabble, and longbowmen. Elfradr was unfortunate enough to take an arrow to the knee and, though they removed the head and shaft, a painful and ever present limp forced his early retirement. Now, he was a trapper, with a simple cottage built in the woods. He easily grew and hunted for what he required, with no need to buy or trade for anything. **_

000

The journal started glowing with a new memory.

000

_Amoda was laid upon a pile of furs near a fire pit, so as to keep her warm. An older man with graying, blond hair, silvery-blue eyes, and a slight beard sat on a stool next to her mixing a concoction of herbs and oils. Shifting his stool to the downed girl, he peeled back the tatty sleeve of her dress and used a wet cloth to gently clean the seeping wound to the best of his abilities. After that, he smeared the tincture of herbs and oils on the puncture wound and wrapped it in a clean, dry cloth. Standing, the man, who could only be Elfradr, limped his way to a shelf and put his medicinal supplies back in their place. _

_Covering Amoda with a fur, being careful to keep her right arm above the blanket, he nodded and shuffled his way to his own pallet where he fell asleep _

000

The memory skipped and started playing a new scene

000

_Elfradr woke the next day to the blade of a hatchet at his neck. Sighing, he turned and followed the head of the axe, to it's handle, along the left arm holding it, and to the face of a clearly frightened Viking girl. Elfradr simply raised an eyebrow. _

_"Who are you?" hissed the distraught girl. _

_"The one who saved you last night." in what he obviously thought was a soothing tone but was really more of a growl. "Who are you and why were you on my hunting grounds?" _

_"I'm the one with the axe here! Which means I'm asking the questions!" _

_Elfradr sighed and, quicker than greased lightning, he grabbed the hatchet from Amoda's grasp with his right hand and poked her injured arm with his left hand index finger. _

_Amoda sank to her knees in pain. "Owww..." whined the village girl. _

_"Are you done?" asked the burly ex-warrior, absently cleaning his ear with his pinky. _

_"Yeah..." replied the Viking girl in defeat cradling her smarting right arm. _

_"Good," said the Trapper, de-pinkying his ear. "To answer your question, I am Elfradr." _

_"Amoda... _

_"It's a pleasure to meet you, Smafugl." said Elfradr all too pleasantly. "Why did you hold an Axe to my neck?" _

_Amoda hesitated and then sighed. "I-I'm scared, I mean, yesterday I was disowned, then I'm hunted by a wolf, and now I wake up and I don't know where I am!" The girl looked close to tears. _

_"Whoa... Whoa..." said Elfradr, shushing her. "Start at the beginning." _

000

_**And so I told him everything... **_

000

_"Hammer of Thor..." muttered Elfradr before turning to Amoda. "Here's what I'll do. You can stay here for two months and I'll train you to survive in the wild world." _

_Instead of being happy, Amoda was suspicious. "Why? Why would you do that for someone you don't know and have no obligation to help?" _

_Elfradr grinned. "Well what do you know?" teased the ex-Viking. "Smafugl is smarter than she looks. Alright, here's the deal: I teach you to fight and how to hunt and in return you do any women's work I have." He chuckled. "Hel, I'll even teach you a few life lessons..." _

000

_**I spent a few minutes thinking hard about what Elfradr had offered. I could detect no lie in his offer, and his open face belied no unscrupulus motives. Then I thought of the price of my tuition: women's work, I could do that. Hel, I had been trained to do women's work since I had been old enough to walk... **_

000

_Amoda looked around the small cottage, obviously wondering how much cleaning and washing one man could accumulate. The Viking girl sent a tentative smile towards the older man. "You have a deal: You teach me how to fight and how to hunt, and I'll do your women's work." _

_Elfradr's grin widened and he stood. "Good," said the ex-Viking. "We start today, follow me." he limped to a door leading farther in to his home, Amoda trailing nervously behind him. _

_Entering a back room, Elfradr, motioned Amoda in after him. The room was small, and seemed to be used mostly for the storage of odd bits. In one corner he had three sealed barrels stacked one on top of the other two. In another he had spare furs for those extra cold nights and a stack of dried wood, obviously for the fire pit back in the house's main room. Hanging from the ceiling, he had cured meat and dried herbs. On a shelf he had several jars and spare dishes. But it was a shadowy corner farthest away from the door that Elfradr stomped to, while Amoda followed meekly behind. Laying on the floor was a simple, but large, unadorned chest with a latch made of iron to keep it closed. _

_Kneeling with a grunt, Elfradr grabbed at the latch and flipped it unlocked. Opening the chest, Amoda saw a pile of ragged cloth and an assortment of weapons in their sheaths. The ex-Viking drew several of the weapons from the chest while looking at Amoda with a discerning and professional eye. From it's depths he pulled twin daggers, a one-handed axe, a shortsword, a roughly hewn short-bow with a quiver of arrows, and an iron hammer on a short handle. Closing the chest, he silently nodded for Amoda to pick up two of the simple, circular shields leaning against the wall and follow him. _

_Back in the main room, Elfradr motioned Amoda to a second chest where she found several old, tatty clothes. "These are my old clothes from when I was just a lad, they should fit you better than anything I wear now. Get dressed and meet me out front..." _

000

The memory skipped.

000

_Amoda stepped out of the front door. She was wearing a slightly loose pair of brown breeches with a few small tears in the knees, obviously the best pair if she consented to holey clothes, a faded green tunic cinched around the waist with a strip of black cloth, and a pair of scuffed up boots. She had tied her shorter hair up to the best of her ability (as she was not used to it hanging loose) and she silently promised to run a comb through it as soon as possible because loose strands kept falling from it and tickling her nose and cheeks. _

_She scanned the clearing and found Elfradr sitting against a shady tree working a piece of wood with a small knife, the pile of weapons next to him and, oddly enough, the short bow and it's quiver of arrows a few feet away from even them. She stepped forward and approached him gingerly, trying to come to terms with the different feel of men's clothes when compared to the dresses that she had always worn. _

_"I thought Ragnarok would come before you finished." said Elfradr without looking up from his whittling." _

_"Yes, well..." began Amoda awkwardly. "You must've been a very large lad, because your clothes were still too big on me. I had to do some alterations so that I wasn't drowning in my new garments." _

_Elfradr simply shrugged and tossed his bit of wood over his shoulder. Standing, the ex-Viking limped to the pile of weapons and handed Amoda the shortsword, still in it's sheath. The teenage girl tentatively grasped the sword by it's scabbard and held it far away from her as though it were a snake about to strike. _

_Elfradr chuckled. "Okay, first rule." said the retired warrior. "Weapons don't kill," when Amoda looked ready to ask a question he amended. "it's the people wielding them that do the deed. Alone, that sword would rust into nothing, but in the hands of a skilled Viking, it is a tool for slaughter." _

_Amoda grasped the sheath tightly and nodded, fearing a weapon when in friendly hands was silly, and there were no more friendly a pair of hands in the world than your own. _

_Elfradr grinned. "Now, everyone has a disposition with weapons, some are of a slight build, so they would favor light weapons. Other's, like me, are strong enough for heavy weapons." he chuckled. "When I was a Viking, I used a hammer that was probably as heavy as you are." he suddenly turned serious. "Don't let it get into your head that any one style is better than another. Big, cumbersome weapons are more powerful, yes, but the light blades also have a definite advantage. Do you know what that is?" _

_Amoda took a moment to think it over and said: "They're lighter, so they're quicker, allowing for more attacks?"_

_"Very good," praised Elfradr. "Now you'll notice that I only pulled light weapons from storage." Amoda nodded as she had noticed that. "I think the reason is obvious, you are of a slight build! I'm sure that the life of a farm girl would build up some muscle but it would never be enough to wield anything larger than what you see before you." _

_Amoda was silent for a moment before she asked a question that had been bugging her since she had left the house: "Elfradr, what about the bow? It's light, right? And it seems like the safest weapon." _

_"Ah..." nodded the burly blond. "The bow is a safe weapon because you can be so far away from any actual fighting and still claim enemy lives. It is also light, in that it weighs very little, simply because it is a piece of curved wood and a bit of string. But I don't count it a light weapon because you need the muscle strength to pull it taught. You should be able to use the short bow to hunt, which was why I pulled it from the chest in the first place, but for active combat with a rushing enemy? No, it's best to use the short bow only when you can get a preemptive kill." _

_Amoda nodded. _

_"Now," said Elfradr handing Amoda the shield and showing her the best way to equip it. "If you put your shield up and give a swing of that sword, we'll start trying to find the best weapon for you." _

000

The journal ceased it's glowing and it's lilting voice sounded in the Reading Room.

000

_**We tried many weapon combinations ranging from the sword and shield, a style that balances offense and defense. The twin daggers, a style that relies on speed to evade your opponent and forgoes any kind of reliable defense. The one-handed hammer and a shield, a slower, but more powerful version of the sword and shield. And finally, I found my strength in the one-handed axe and shield... **_

000

_Amoda collapsed in the midday sun, panting heavily as she laid upon her back, her axe to her left side and her shield to her right. Elfradr loomed over her downed form, offered her a water skin, and laughed when her hand snaked out and swiped it from his grasp so that she could take a mighty gulp. _

_Sitting next to his protege, Elfradr spoke in a soft voice. "The one-handed axe and shield is sort of like a Viking's bread and butter. It's simple, easy to use, easy to repair and sharpen..." _

_Amoda nodded, still out of breath. _

_"From now on, when you are out of the house, you are to keep those two items on you. I'll be springing surprise attacks on you to keep you on your toes." _

_Amoda gave him an 'are you serious?' look and he chuckled. _

_"It sounds insane, I know. But it's how my own commander taught me and my peers how to fight. We would be attacked by veterans of the company at all hours of the night..." he grinned at the fond memory. _

_"Come now," said Elfradr standing. "Let's eat lunch and then I'll teach you to hunt." _

000

_**I spent the next week learning both how to fight with my axe, as well as the two daggers for a back up, and the ins and outs of a self-sufficient lifestyle, including the use of a short bow for hunting and the identifying and usage of herbs and plants. I was confused though; every time I tried to clean, cook, sew, or do what was generally called 'Women's Work,' Elfradr would shoo me away. I was concerned that he'd think that I was taking advantage of his hospitality **_

_**Well, on the next Lördag, I was bathing in a hot spring roughly a hundred yards from the back of my mentor's home, pondering the problem when I finally discovered what he meant by 'Women's Work...' **_

000

_Amoda, sat, nude as the day she had been born, at the rocky edge of one of the many natural hotsprings Scandinavia was known for. _

000

Harry and Hermione blushed, while Ron was proving his Weasley roots by practically glowing the same color as his hair and sounding as though someone was strangling him.

000

_The Viking girl ran a comb through her hair and hummed when still more loose hair separated from her tangled locks. Frowning, Amoda stood and slipped into the heated water. Dunking her head, she ran her fingers along her scalp to loosen up any final stray hairs. Amoda spent the next few moments underwater before swimming to an empty part of the spring and bursting forth, her breasts jiggling in time. A quick comb through showed no loose hairs and Amoda smiled. _

_Suddenly, she heard the familiar shuffling stomp of her mentor entering the glade, and she dunked all but her head underwater, mentally cursing it's clarity. "Elfradr! What are you doing here?" _

_He simply raised his eyebrow and took off his tunic revealing a scarred, slightly hairy chest. "It's Lördag." he said by way of explanation. "I'm taking a bath." _

_"Bu - It's - I'm naked!" _

_Elfradr grinned, a leer in his eye. "I can see that." _

_"THEN TURN AROUND AND LET ME GET OUT!" screamed Amoda, blushing furiously. _

_The old Viking simply chuckled and started undoing the belt to his pants, and when Amoda could see that he was about to drop his trousers without a care, she turned her back to him and clenched her eyes shut, flinching when she heard the heavy fabric hit the forest floor. _

_She then heard the sound of a body sliding into the water and felt the ripples on her neck. And a singular thought coursed through her overtaxed mind: I'm in the bath naked with an equally naked man! _

_The sound of water sloshing startled her from her musings and she felt a hand trailing up her back. Jumping, Amoda turned around at sonic speed and ran backwards until she was firmly pressed against a rock. _

_"You're too tense." said Elfradr approaching slowly, the undulating, waist-high water obscuring his most private of places. Amoda tried to back up further but couldn't. "It's time to collect on that 'women's work' you promised." _

_"B-b-but, I thought that w-women's work meant t-things like, cleaning and c-cooking?" stuttered Amoda, her face, shoulders, and chest sporting a huge blush. _

_Elfradr laughed, now looming over the smaller teen, "Cooking? Cleaning? No, I've lived on my own for many years, I can do all that easily! But I need a woman to sate myself and my desires!" Elfradr closed the distance, raised Amoda to a standing position, and pressed his lips to hers. _

_Amoda stilled and tried not to move as Elfradr moved his lips against hers, when suddenly, his tongue pried her mouth open and plundered her oral cavity. Amoda beat on his hard, muscled chest in an effort to get him off of her, but it was no use against the hardened warrior. Elfradr then brought his hand up to cup one of his student's breasts and he grinned into his kiss, they were little more than a handful and topped with perky pink nipples, their light dusting of brown freckles just added to their allure. _

_Abruptly, Elfradr pulled away from Amoda and grabbed her hands. He dunked them underwater and forced her to feel his throbbing manhood. "Look at what you do to me! This has been a constant since the moment I rescued you!" _

_Despite herself, Amoda looked downwards and saw the spongy, purple head of Elfradr's hard meat bobbing in the hot spring water. _

000

Harry, Hermione, and Ron all looked to each other; none of them had expected this.

000

_"I want you," moaned Elfradr as he made Amoda's soft hands slowly stroke his excited prick, "and so I'll have you!" _

_In a moment of panic and adrenaline induced strength, Amoda pulled one of her hands free from his grasp and lashed out with a fist. She smacked into his unprotected eye with all the force she could muster and Elfradr went reeling backwards. Amoda scrambled out from under the larger man and ran for the weapons she kept on the rocky shore. Somehow, she was able to ignore her nudity as she dove for her shield and axe. _

_Elfradr stood from where he had fallen over and looked to his protege and he frowned; she looked terrified, crouching behind her shield, her axe raised and her eyes blank. And suddenly, he remembered what he had just tried to do. Knowing he had just blown it, he sank to the ground and wept, horrified at his attempted rape. _

_The two Vikings each sat there in semi silence for several seconds until Elfradr raised himself and slowly approached the still scared teenage girl. As he grew closer, Amoda's axe-hand started shaking until her mentor threw himself upon the ground in front of her. _

_"I'm sorry!" shouted Elfradr. "I let my lusts control me! It's just that I've been alone for so long that I desperately wanted human companionship! And then a beautiful girl needs my help and it was all too easy to gain your trust... I beg your forgiveness! If you want me to take you to the nearest village so you can forget this then I will! Take my life if it'll appease you! Just don't think ill of me! I couldn't bear it!" _

000

_**For the first time, I thought of him, not as a pillar of strength, or a hero who embodied what it was to be a proud Viking warrior, but a man. A lonely man who had lived by himself in the woods for far too long. A man so out of depth that he prostrated himself before a teenage girl and begged for forgiveness... **_

000

_Elfradr slowly raised his head and looked into the blanked face of his student. Wincing, he stood and, suddenly aware of his nudity, covered himself in shame. Turning, he skulked to the edge of the clearing where he spoke over his shoulder: "I'll prepare you a pack and take you to the edge of the forest-" _

_"-Wait!" shouted Amoda, standing and using the shield to cover herself. Walking tentatively, Amoda dropped her axe as she approached her teacher. Elfradr looked upon Amoda with sorrowfull eyes, and the teen knew then that he regretted what he had done, and what he had been about to do, not because she would leave, but because he had hurt someone he genuinely liked, as a friend if nothing more. _

_"Wait..." repeated Amoda, feeling strangely calm despite the foreign thoughts flying through her consciousness. She slowly reached up and touched his jawline, unshaved and ungroomed, not, she abruptly realized, because he liked it that way, but because he just didn't have anyone who cared. _

_Elfradr flinched away from her touch, he didn't deserve any forgiveness she meted out. _

_"Shh..." cooed the girl, moving her hands from his jaw to his neck where she traced his collarbone and down to his hairy chest and even farther down to his hips. Hesitantly, she dropped her shield and stood, fully naked in front of her would-be attacker, for some reason, modesty just didn't seem all too important at that time. _

000

By now, the Gryffindor Trio were blushing so hard it was difficult to tell which one was the Weasley. Both the black-haired boy and the ginger looked uncomfortable in their jeans and Hermione would subtly rub her legs together every so often. But still, Harry didn't stop the reading.

000

_Amoda stepped into Elfradr's guard and gently wrapped her arms around his muscled torso. "I forgive you..." whispered the Viking girl. _

_"W-why?" stuttered Elfradr, taken aback. _

_"Because you stopped." said Amoda quietly. "you gained control of yourself and stopped. Then you realized what you had done, and you apologized because you know what you were going to do was wrong. You even offered your life in atonement. I forgive you." _

_Elfradr's eyes widened when he realized that both him and the girl he had just tried to rape were wrapped in a naked embrace. Softly, he pushed back on Amoda's shoulders and turned away, desperately hoping that the proof of his arousal would go away. _

_Softly, Amoda walked around her mentor and looked into his eyes before she grasped his turgid rod and gave it a few experimental tugs. "Come with me..." She slowly walked to a soft patch of grass where she had abandoned her clothes, her developing hips swaying unconsciously. Amoda laid upon the grass and used her bundled clothes as a pillow to support her head, she didn't know where it was coming from, but it felt as though a knot had clenched in her stomach and she was doing what came naturally, instinctively, in an effort to make that knot dissolve. _

_Elfradr approached her slowly, all the while, the look on his face said that he didn't fully believe that something so miraculous was happening to him, especially after what he had nearly done to the girl laying in front of him. _

_"It's okay..." soothed Amoda, her face red as she spread her legs for a man for the first time. _

_Elfradr sank to his knees softly and positioned himself between his student's legs, his hand grabbed at his long member and he started tugging in an effort to alleviate at least some of the pressure. Now that Amoda wasn't fighting for her purity she could take a moment to examine the first cock she had ever seen; It had a purple helmet and seemed to have a hood that it could shrug on and off with every stroke. It was long, perhaps seven inches and as thick as three of Amoda's fingers, and it's base was covered in coarse blond curls. _

_Amoda decided right then that men got the weirder sex organ. _

_The ex-Viking loomed over the teenage girl, but instead of it being terrifying, it was comforting to have so strong a male covering her. It touched something primal in her and the knot in her stomach tightened even further. _

_The older man ran his hands across Amoda's flat belly and a moan sounded from the auburn-haired lass' parted lips. Elfradr's hand slowly traced down her pelvis and paused for a moment to caress the soft, downy tuft of hair above her lower lips. His hand traced even further down to her virgin snatch. Pulling back his hand, he was pleased to see wet fingers. _

_Positioning himself with his rod at her entrance, he waited for a nod. Upon receiving it, Elfradr slowly prodded forward with his prick, parting her feminine folds and catching himself on a tight, wet hole. Amoda moaned at the contact and rolled her hips forward. Grinning, Elfradr thrust forward, annihilating her maidenhead and burying himself halfway into Amoda's tight, teen cunt as she cried out in pain at the loss of her virginity. _

_"Shh..." comforted Elfradr, determined to stay still so Amoda could adjust to her first cock. _

_"H-Hammer of T-Thor! S-So big..." grunted the no-longer virgin Viking girl. _

_Elfradr bent forward and took one of Amoda's pink nipples into his mouth, making the teenage girl moan when he rolled the nub of flesh between his teeth and began lathing it with the tip of his tongue. _

_Amoda brought her hands up and wrapped them around her lover's head, smashing him to her bosom. Wrapping her long legs around his back, she rolled her hips, trying to get him deeper inside of her welcoming heat. _

_"Are you ready?" asked Elfradr in a strained voice. _

_"Yesh!" slurred Amoda, clenching herself on the invading member. _

_With a roar, Elfradr slammed himself as deep as he could go, before pulling back so that just the head was inside and repeating the process. _

000

For nearly fifteen minutes, the Reading Room was filled with the sounds of rough sex. Moans and grunts reverberated off the stone walls and none of the teenage watchers were unaffected. Hermione was openly panting and Ron and Harry had to constantly readjust their trousers so as to not hurt themselves.

000

_And suddenly, Elfradr buried himself deep inside of his young lover and started shaking through his intense orgasm. The feeling of years of pent up cum flooding her barren womb pushed Amoda over the edge and her muscles seized as pleasure shot from her core and lanced through her body, centering on her nipples before looping back to her most private places. Instead of dissolving, the knot in her stomach seemed to explode outward and Amoda cried out rapturously in her first ever climax. _

_Elfradr slowly pulled out and fell next to his protege with a contented sigh. He raised his arm so Amoda rolled over on her side and laid her head on Elfradr's chiseled chest, smiling when his strong arm wrapped around her protectively. Together, the blissful lovers fell asleep in their post orgasmic haze, cum leaking from Amoda's nether lips and staining the ground around them. _

000

_**Later on in my life, a friend had asked me a question: Why I had given my first time to a man who not only tried to rape me, but also was nearly thirty years older than me. And, well, I suppose some of that would be pity. I felt sorry for Elfradr, who had lived alone for so long with no one to connect with (personally, I thought that he and my Matr would be a good match.) But that alone would normally not be enough... You see, even before then, I had been attracted to Elfradr, of course, I hadn't realized this until I led him to that soft spot of grass and allowed him to rut away inside of me. I had been raised to respect Viking warriors. They embodied all that it was to be a true man and I superimposed that perfect image over Elfradr's. I believe that my subconscious desire, coupled with the trauma of what had nearly happened to me, overrode my logic and I let him fuck me when normally I wouldn't have... **_

_**Well, after that. We woke and took another bath, this time we each washed the other, as the semen leaking from my sore vagina had long ago dried and become itchy. We then walked back to the cottage in silence, and I could tell that my first lover was having doubts. **_

_**After what I had just done for him (and for me, though I wasn't ready to acknowledge that part of myself, the part that liked being a scarlet woman) I wasn't about to let him sink into a depression. So I - Er - seduced him. I backed him to a tree, sank to my knees, and asked him what service I could provide him with (of course, I used more flowery language and I think I called him 'My Lord' but I can't really remember.) **_

_**It just so happens that, when he was a Viking, he met a whore in France who performed something called 'Fellatio.' Where a woman uses her mouth to bring a man to orgasm. Elfradr had only that one woman fellate him, any others had refused the act. **_

_**I'll give you one guess as to what he wanted me to do. **_

_**It turns out that I don't really have a problem with fellatio. Swallowing semen isn't my favorite thing, but I'll do it if it get's my lover ready for the main act. Of course that confidence came later, the first few times I was a wreck. Nervous and blushing, I went down on Elfradr, proving to him that I really wanted what we had done... **_

000

Harry stood (hunched really, as his pants were suspiciously tight) and hobbled to the journal. Tapping it with his wand, he stopped the story. He turned to his companions and before he could say anything, Ron had jumped up, not bothering to cover himself (and proving to his friends that Lavender had been lying - he was not well hung. Infact, he was barely average) and called for a house elf mumbling something along the lines of "Need to see a blonde about a thing!" Ron disappeared with a soft pop and absently, the thought that Lavender was in for a furious shagging ran through Harry's mind.

Harry turned to Hermione, thinking that if he had been able to come to that conclusion then so had she, and opened his mouth only to see his bushy-haired friend standing just inches away. Jumping back in surprise, Harry barely noticed when Hermione stepped closer.

"Harry," said Hermione in a breathy tone that did strange things to Harry's stomach. "I need you to do something for me."

"What?" squeaked Harry.

Hermione leaned close, so close that Harry could feel her minty breath on his lips, and kissed him, full on the mouth. Pulling back she said: "Take me..."

**000 Chapter End 000 **

**Author's Note, the first**: So, yeah... The promised smut has been delivered. This was only my second attempt at writing sex and I must say that writing a lemon with an apartment full of visiting family members was nerve wracking. Then I was embarrassed when it came time to upload it because it was my first published lemon and I felt more than a little sleazy.

Has anyone else had this problem? This story is supposed to be laden with Violence and Sex and while I have the former down pat (infact I love writing fight scenes and they appear in all of my stories,) the latter makes me unaccountably nervous. I think the problem is that I don't want to seem like a pervert but I have to be to at least a little perverted to come up with the situations Amoda finds herself in and then put them to electronic paper.

It's quite the quandary...

PS: Do you have any idea how hard it is to make an attempted rapist a sympathetic character? It's really hard!

**Please Review!** (Especially the smut, I would like to improve that area of my writing.)


	4. Setting Out

Author's Note: I don't own Harry Potter but I do own any OC's you see in this story (there's going to be a lot of them!)

Key:

**This**- Journal entries  
><em>This<em>- Memories  
>This- Modern world<br>000- Scene break

**Chapter Four **

**Setting Out **

Harry Potter entered the owlery more confused than he could ever remember being. He had just had sex with his best friend! She had approached him after that day's reading and pleaded that he take her virginity. Harry, being noble, had tried to resist, saying that she was just aroused from seeing Amoda have sex in the Journal and that she wasn't thinking clearly. But Hermione countered with the fact that she had been thinking about who to give her cherry to for nearly a year and Harry was always close to the top of that incredibly narrow list. When Harry countered with the fact that she fancied Ron, she had literally exploded in indignation...

"Ronald!" screeched Hermione, her hair looking more bushy than it had in years. "There's no way in hell I'm shagging Ron bloody Weasley!"

"B-but?"

"Harry, I told you I want my first time to be special. That mean's that the boy I shag will both understand and appreciate the gesture of making him my first lover. I want to trust the guy absolutely, and I don't trust Ron right now! Hell, I don't know if I will ever trust him the way I used to! Had he not been a prat who started chasing after his precious 'Lav-Lav' then I might be with him right now... As it is..." Hermione stepped forward and kissed him once more. "Please Harry, make love to me!"

Needless to say, Harry's will broke under her big, brown-eyed stare. The boy-who-lived had used every trick he knew from Cho and those that he remembered from Padfoot and Moony's talk to make Hermione's first shagging one for her to remember (and treasure) forever.

And now he was confused. He didn't know what Hermione expected of him anymore! Was this a one-off thing or would she be expecting more? Did she want to date him? Would she regret this and wish that it had never happened once she was thinking clearly? He didn't know and that bothered him!

So, while Hermione used an elf to pop directly into the girl's showers in Gryffindor Tower, not wanting everyone to see her with a 'just shagged stupid' look and spread rumors, Harry penned a note to Remus Lupin explaining his situation before spelling it to only show after the werewolf uttered the Marauder's passphrase. Harry tied the letter to Hedwig's leg and cast a Disillusionment Charm that would make the owl blend in with the sky so she wouldn't be identified and intercepted.

Harry grinned as he watched his beloved familiar fly into the horizon; he just had sex, confusing emotions aside, he had just driven his best friend to multiple screaming orgasms and he was feeling pretty good with himself. Suddenly, the scent of their shagging wafted to Harry's nose and the black-haired boy called for his own elf. Asking it to apparate him to the boy's showers, Harry grasped it's hand and disappeared with a pop.

000

Several hours later, Harry was laying on his bed thinking over the day's events.

Hermione, it turned out, was an amazing actress, because, to the casual observer (and Ron, but he was dense that way), Hermione and Harry's relationship (that being one of close friendship) hadn't changed. But Harry wasn't an average observer. Hermione had been silent for most of the night, sitting curled up on a couch next to Harry staring into the lit fireplace. She seemed to be unnaturally content, but she was subtly trying to be as close to Harry as possible. Every time Harry would change his sitting position, Hermione would move gingerly so that some piece of her bare skin was touching his in an unconscious need to be close to the man she had just given herself to.

They sat like that for a while and Harry was rather impressed when Ron brought Lavender into the Common Room, snogged her at the foot of the stairs leading to the girl's dormitory, and Hermione didn't react to the sight in any way. She simply burrowed deeper into Harry's side and laid her head on his shoulder before closing her eyes and drifting in and out of consciousness.

Harry had waited until the Common Room was nearly empty before rousing Hermione and sending her to bed. Climbing the stairs, Harry had cast a preemptive Bubble-Head charm so he wouldn't be subject to the smell of 'Ron-after-sex.' He cleared the air without smelling it and opened the window nearest to his bed. Changing into his pajama's, Harry canceled his spell and sank into his covers.

Harry was drawn out of his musings when Hedwig ghosted into the open window, a letter clenched in her talons. "Hey, girl." said Harry softly, "Back so soon?" Hedwig gave the owl equivalent of a shrug and Harry chuckled while untying Hedwig's letter. Giving her an owl treat, Harry watched as she flew out the window and headed to the owlery. Harry sank back into his blanket's and unfurled his missive

It read:

_Cub: _

_To say that I was surprised to see Hedwig soar into the kitchen at Headquarters was an understatement. I was further surprised to see your reason for writing (though I am pleased that you thought to ask for my advice.) _

_I admit that Sirius would have been more helpful - being the ladies man of the Marauders. But I've been around the block my fair share of times and I can say only this: Talk to Hermione! It'll probably be awkward, stilted, and more than a little uncomfortable, but it's necessary. _

_I'd be lying if I said that you and Hermione aren't a good match, you are, but what matters most in this situation are both of your feelings. If you want to give it a go, then do it! Don't worry about a breakup affecting your relationship adversely, I think that your friendship is strong enough to withstand practically anything. _

_Write soon, _

_Moony _

Talk about it... Right, Harry assumed that that was the only thing he could do. Otherwise, nothing would change. Sighing, Harry placed his letter in his bedside cabinet and went to sleep

000

Harry woke relatively late in the morning and, after fighting the pull to run to the journal and read, he left bed and shuffled to the bathroom, all the while thinking on getting Hermione alone so he could talk to her.

Completing his morning rituals, Harry dressed in some loose fitting casual clothes just in case they watched Amoda do anything sexual. Leaving his dorm room, the black-haired teenager heard a squealed 'Harry!' before his vision was obscured by a large mass of hair.

"Hi Hermione." said Harry, subtly looking around the Common Room, if Hermione wanted to fight against rumors then doing anything overtly affectionate was out of the question.

"It's okay, Harry. I've already checked, the only two living people in the tower are us..." There was a small silence. "Harry, thank you. You made yesterday a day that I'll remember forever."

Harry smiled in response and buried his head in Hermione's vanilla-scented hair before pulling back. "We need to talk, 'Mione..."

The Gryffindor bookworm sighed. "Yeah," she said hesitantly. "We'll do it later, but right now we're both missing breakfast. If we hurry, then we'll be able to grab something and take it to the Reading Room."

Harry nodded, and Hermione pulled her best friend out of Gryffindor Tower.

000

Harry, Hermione, and Ron popped into the guest quarters each clutching some sort of snack and, with very little fanfare, Harry started the reading, the Journal's feminine voice drawing their attention as they munched.

000

**My training continued for nearly two months. During that time, Elfradr continued to surprise attack me using different weapons so I would know how to combat them, as well as having scheduled spars using Both my axe and daggers. He would also take me on regular hunting trips where I'd learn how to properly use a bow, and where I'd get over any uneasiness about taking an animal's life by being made to finish off anything we'd catch. **

**Elfradr and I would also regularly have sex. After I performed fellatio on him, thus proving that I knew what I wanted, Elfradr introduced my to a world of sexual delights I hadn't even known existed. I'd share in his bed instead of setting up a cushion of furs on the floor and he'd take me over and over again nearly every night. Sexual release truly became a blessing when I needed to relax after a hard day's work. **

**This pattern ended one day before my departure... **

000

_Amoda awoke one morning nearly two months into her training, the sun was fully up and Elfradr was nowhere to be seen. Stretching, Amoda left her and her lover's bed and dressed in her training clothes. She looked different since the previous day's reading; she hadn't grown taller - at least not notably - but she was more confident, and walked with a sure stride that was as different from her unsure steps as night and day. A collection of faint scars crossed her arms, chest, and legs - reminders of her training. Her lopsided hair was more even and hung to her shoulders in what would be known in the future as a bobcut. _

000

After seeing her have sex, all three teens were barely affected by the sight of her changing from a large, tunic-like, night slip to her normal day clothes.

000

_Grabbing her weapons and shield, Amoda left the house cautiously, she wouldn't put it past her mentor to try and ambush her as a final test... Readying her axe and holding her shield in front of her, Amoda slowly walked through the threshold of Elfradr's lodge, her icy blue eyes scanning the forest. _

_The sound of parchment flapping in the wind drew Amoda's attention to the tree Elfradr was wont to sit under and relax with a bit of wood and a knife. Slowly shuffling her way to the message with her shield and axe at the ready, Amoda plucked the paper from the tree and read in a stilted voice that said that she was still learning how to decipher the written word (or rune in this case) _

_Smafugl: _

_Amoda smiled at the pet name. _

_I am going into town today to pick up supplies. You leave tomorrow, and though I wish I could come with you, my adventuring days are over. I will return soon. _

_Elfradr. _

000

**It wasn't long that I had to wait. Nearly fifteen minutes later, I heard the shuffling gait of my first lover and mentor entering the clearing where I sat under his favorite tree... **

000

_Amoda stood from her shady bit of ground and brushed grass clippings from her brown, patched breeches. Walking to the source of the noise, Amoda greeted a much better groomed Elfradr with a smile and a quick kiss before she helped lighten his load by grabbing a few of the many sacks he carried in his hands and strapped to his back. "What's up?" asked the Viking girl, leading the older man back to his cottage. _

_"Nothing much, Smafugl. Just getting you some supplies for when you set out tomorrow." _

_Amoda cocked her head but stayed quiet as she entered her temporary home. _

_Elfradr entered and led Amoda to the bed where he deposited his parcels. He sat on the edge of the pallet and nodded to the pile of bags. _

_Again, Amoda cocked her head but set to unwrapping her gift. Amoda's mouth dropped open Elfradr had gotten her a wonderful set of new armor. _

_"Go on!" said Elfradr, taking great pleasure in Amoda's reaction. _

_At once, Amoda stripped down to her chest wrap and woolen knickers. In her excitement, she missed the gleam in Efradr's eyes. She shucked her new tunic on and tied it around her waist with a strap of cloth. Bringing her hands up, she loosened the pull strings on her collar and breathed a bit easier. Bending over to grab her new breeches, Elfradr moved quick as lightning and wrapped his arms around her waist. _

_Amoda stilled and then smiled when she felt Elfradr's hardness pressed against her thigh. "Insatiable man!" purred the Viking girl, a heat building in her loins. She dropped her pants and braced her hands on the bed. She rolled her arse into Elfradr's groin and reveled in his moan of pleasure. _

000

Harry, Hermione, and Ron looked at each other and gulped before they turned back to the journal, their faces slowly going redder.

000

_The older man peeled Amoda's knickers off her dripping mound and his breathing grew heavier at the lewd sound. He then lowered his pants, not bothering to kick them away and allowing them to pool at his ankles. He ran the length of his rock hard cock between her slick slit. _

_"Wait!" panted Amoda. "M-my bum. I'm ready!" _

_Elfradr's jerked back. "Really?" _

_"Yeah, you asked a month ago and I said that I needed to think about it. Well, I have, and I'm ready! Take my final virginity! Sodomize me!" _

_Elfradr looked down to his nearly dry cock and nodded before he put it at Amoda's wet fuck hole and thrust in once. Amoda groaned as her tight sheathe stretched to accommodate Elfradr's uncircumcised member. "What are you doing? I want it in my ass!" _

_"My prick's too dry! It'll hurt if I'm not lubricated enough." _

_"Hurry up!" moaned Amoda. _

_Elfradr reached up and grabbed at Amoda's clothed tits. The ex-Viking pinched hard at her nipples while he slid out of her well explored cock-sleeve and placed the spongy helmet of his dick at her puckered rosebud. "G-go slow." breathed Amoda. _

_Elfradr nodded and pressed against his younger lover's ass. Amoda grunted in response and clenched her teeth. "You have to relax, Smafugl." whispered Elfradr. "It always hurts the first time, but it's even worse if the girl fights it!" _

_Amoda nodded and the tension drained out of her face. Her body relaxed, including the entrance to her back door, allowing Elfradr a second chance to bury his dick up her virgin ass. He started slow, simply prodding his penis in slightly and then pulling back when Amoda would grunt in discomfort. Finally, Elfradr presse harder and popped just the head of his thick cock passed the ring of tight muscles that sealed her arse. _

_"Great Odin's Ghost!" ground out Amoda, a tear streaming from her squinted eyes as she unconsciously pushed against the invader. Elfradr moaned as the tightest oriface he had ever stuck his prick in rippled around him. _

_Elfradr spat in his hand and rubbed the lubricant around his dick, re-wetting it in preparation for a proper sodomy. "Relax..." he commanded one more time before he slowly forced his cock into Amoda's clenching anus. _

_Amoda was breathing heavily through a painful pinched feeling as Elfradr buried his cock up her ass to the hilt. "Oh... Gods... You're so tight, Smafugl." They both stood there for a long minute and neither one was moving, Elfradr knew that if he moved that he would both blow his load too soon and that, more importantly, he would hurt Amoda. _

_Finally, the pain in her arse lessened to a far more manageable amount and Amoda smiled. She clenched experimentally around the foreign invader and shivered; there was something gloriously naughty about having a dick in her back door. She reached down and ran a finger along her dripping mound, shuddering at the contact. "It's okay," panted the Viking girl like a bitch in heat. "Bugger me!" _

_Elfradr grinned and forcibly pulled his dick out until just the head remained encased in Amoda's quivering anus. He slammed his prick home, eliciting a moan of both pleasure and pain from his smaller lover. "Your ass is so hot around my prick, Amoda!" _

_"And what of your dick in my ass? It feels as though I have a rod of heated iron shoved up my most secret of places! Oh gods it feels so good! Fuck me harder!" _

_Elfradr obliged and for nearly ten minutes they two Vikings rutted like animals. Elfradr's cock stabbed and slammed it's way deeper into Amoda with every thrust and he reveled in the tight, quivering heat wrapped around his member. _

_Finally, Elfradr gave one final roar and he emptied himself into Amoda's bowels, filling her in an entirely new way. "Hammer of Thor! I'm cumming from being fucked in my ass!" Fluids practically poured from her front fuck hole. Their legs gave out and they fell on their sides on their pallet of furs. Elfradr didn't even have the ability to pull his softening member out of Amoda's ass before they fell asleep, content with what they had done. _

000

Every member of the trio was beet red, but still, Harry didn't end the reading. They were forced to try and compose themselves as they listened to the Journal's feminine voice.

000

**That was the first time I had ever been sodomized (though it certainly wasn't the last!) and I can honestly say that I don't know what I liked more; being fucked in my cunny, or being buggered... **

**Now that you had seen me in two sexual situations you're probably wondering: ' Amoda! don't you have any shame? Most people would be embarrased with other persons seeing them having sex!' My response to that is: NO! Over the course of my life I have had relations with so many men (some who's names I can't remember and even more who's name I never knew) that I am honestly desensitized to strangers seeing me in the buff! **

***sigh* **

**Well, anyway, We slept through the rest of the day and night and woke on the morning of the day of my departure... **

000

_Amoda's eyes flickered open and, for a moment, she didn't realize where she was. Then a pleasent soreness in her posterior and the crusty feeling of dried semen between her bum pulled the memory of the previous day's activities to the forefront of her mind. Amoda smiled and allowed the memory to wash over her. _

_She had been luxuriating for nearly ten minutes when she felt her older lover stirring behind her. Amoda sat up and stretched similar to a cat, thrusting her hands in the air and putting her back taught but It was her loud yawn that finally pulled Elfradr from his own slumber. _

_"Good morning, Smafugl." grumbled Elfradr. _

_Amoda threw herself down on top of the ex-Viking. "Good morning, Elfradr. I don't want to get up but the feeling of your dried cum is rather itchy between my cheeks and I need a bath." _

_"I'll join you..." _

000

The memory skipped.

000

_Amoda stood, clean and dry, in the new armor Elfradr provided for her. She wore a leaf green tunic cinched at the waist, and brown breeches tucked into knee-high leather boots. Over her tunic she had a short sleeved shirt of linked metal rings and a padded leather vest made to comfortably fit her feminine frame. She had bronze pauldrons and bracers and a muted grayish-green cloak and hood to help her blend in with the forest. She had two belts with pouches large enough to hold herbs and small loot and two sheathes to hold her knives _

_Elfradr came up behind her, inspecting his charge with a critical and professional eye. "Well don't you look like a right proper Ranger!" _

_Amoda blushed and Elfradr handed her her shield, axe, two daggers, short bow and quiver of arrows which he helped strap to her back (Bow and quiver), right arm (shield), right hip (one dagger and her axe), and left hip (second dagger). _

_Elfradr looked upon his protege and smiled grimly."I've prepared you for many trials ahead. You have the knowledge to develop your skills out in the real world! The final gift I give to you is this." He pulled a folded piece of parchment from his belt. "It's a map of the surrounding area." he said in response to her questioning gaze. "Follow it and you should find your way to the nearest village easily enough." _

_"Thank you, Elfradr..." said Amoda more choked up than she'd ever admit. She held her hand out and accepted the map from her mentor with a tremulous smile. _

_"I'm sorry that I can't provide you with any money." said the Viking. "But I traded many of my old weapons for just the armor-" _

_His apology was stalled when Amoda dropped her faux toughness, flung her arms around him, and cried into his broad chest. "Please, Elfradr..." begged Amoda. "When I leave don't stay here! Remove yourself from your self-imposed exile! Move to civilization and rejoin humanity! Being by yourself will slowly drive you mad!" _

_Elfradr flinched at the accidental reminder of his attempted rape. "I will, Smafugl. It will take a while, but I will..." _

_Amoda nodded and they separated. The Viking girl pulled her hood up and Elfradr walked her to the edge of his forest clearing. "This is it, Smafugl. I don't know if we'll ever see each other again, but I just wanted you to know that you saved me. I was just hanging on by a thread and you pulled me back from the brink of absolute loneliness. You saved me and that is worth more than I could ever say, Smafugl. Thank you." _

_Amoda nodded and she dried her eyes on the hem of her cloak. "I'm going now..." She took a step away from the safety of the little cabin in the woods. With damp eyes, Amoda left the place that had quickly become a second home to her at a brisk run. _

_Elfradr simply smiled at her retreating back and whispered: "Fly, Smafugl, my Little Bird..." _

000

Harry abruptly stood and stopped the day's reading with a tap of the wand. "Well guys, that's it for the weekend reading. Tomorrow we'll have to balance the book with our homework." It was obvious that Harry was not happy about their semi-return to daily life.

"Don't worry, mate." said Ron, also standing. "We'll be through the reading soon enough. Then whatever happens, happens, and we deal with it. It's not worth worrying over."

Harry smiled at an example of Ron's rare wise moments. "Yeah..."

Ron turned to leave. "I'm going to spend the rest of the evening with Lav, I'll talk to you tomorrow."

Harry nodded as Ron left the room on Air-Elf, when he saw something from the corner of his eye. "Not so fast, Hermione!"

Hermione swore uncharacteristically; she had been trying to leave the room with no one noticing. "Y-yes, Harry?"

"We need to talk, Hermione," began Harry uncomfortably. "What happened yesterday? What are we now? What does this change between us?"

With every question, the Gryffindor bookworm cringed and flinched as though someone was beating her over her brilliant head. She sighed. "What do you want me to say, Harry? Yesterday, you did me a wonderful favor." she breathed out shakily. "Many, many, amazing favors... But if you're asking if I-I love you or something... I would have to answer in the negative. I love you no more than I did yesterday before the reading - that being the love of one best friend to another."

Harry simply nodded but gave no other reaction.

"As to what we are now... Harry, we were both raised in the muggle world and we both know that what we did is much more common than in the magical world. I don't see why we can't just remain best friends just with some... some extra benefits..."

At this, Harry's eyebrow's met his hairline. "You're saying that you want to be... Shag Buddies?"

Hermione blushed at Harry's blunt assessment. "W-Well, yeah. Why not? We're both nearly adults we can make such decisions!"

Harry nodded to himself. "Well, if we do this, then we need to set ground rules." Hermione cocked her eyebrow and Harry elaborated. "We can't just go into this all willy-nilly! One, or both, of us could get hurt if we do this without a plan. Say one of us starts dating another person. It'd kind of be a slap in the face to the other."

Hermione made a noise of agreement; It was true, if Harry had abruptly ended their mutual shagging so he could go off and chase after another girl then she would probably feel horribly inadequate and more than a little jealous...

"Right." said Harry. "How 'bout this: If someone else catches our eye then we have to talk about it with the other so neither one of us is blindsided. It wouldn't be so sudden and we'd have time to prepare."

"I agree, Harry. That's one rule down. Any other's?"

Harry sat next to Hermione and thought hard. "Not that I can think of right now. I do nave a question for you though: What, if anything, should we tell Ron?"

Hermione's face went blank and Harry could practically hear the whirring of cogs as she thought through the situation. "Well, on one hand..." began Hermione tentatively, trying to picture Ron's reactions. "We could tell him everything." Harry flinched. "Yes," coughed Hermione, "He'd be furious with us, but he'd eventually calm down and we'd be able to explain ourselves to him..." Harry made a face at the thought and Hermione had to agree with him. "Or we could tell him nothing. We'd hide it from him and everyone else. It seems easier, but Ron would react worse if he found us hiding something like this from him..."

Harry sighed. "What if we're _really _careful not to get caught?"

Hermione chuckled. "If you think that's for the best..." Harry nodded earnestly and Hermione grinned. "Alright..." she said in a breathy tone of voice. "I do believe that seeing Amoda buggered still has me all hot and bothered..." She fanned herself comically. "Is there something you can do to... alleviate the problem?"

Harry grinned and scooted closer to Hermione. "I have a few ideas..."

"Oh goodie..." whispered Hermione as she extracted her wand and, with a silent flick, plunged the room into near darkness.

**000 Chapter End 000 **

**Author's Note, the first: **Sorry about the long wait! About halfway through writing this chapter I went back to college (Culinary School) and it took a while to both get the gumption to start writing again, and have access to reliable internet. (Seriously, was blocked on the local wifi...) But anyway, I'm back and normal updates SHOULD start soon.

**Author's Note, Part Deux:** How was the second lemon? A few people asked for more detail so I hope this wets your whistle.

**Omake:** Here's an amusing excerpt from when I had planned on having the Order read the Grimoire with the Gryffindor Trio. I eventually decided to make it a Harry, Ron, Hermione exclusive thing on the grounds that it would be too awkward to have all the Weasleys there (I can only imagine how horrible it would be to be forced to watch porn with your family and professors in one room.)

Without further ado...

_"Neville, Ginny, and Luna should come with us. They proved last year that they'd always fight the Death Eaters. If this book helps us as much as you think it will, then they should be there!" _

_Mentor and protege stared at each other for a moment before Dumbledore's eyes crinkled in a smile. "Very well, Harry. I will have a house elf bring them to my office where I will escort them to Headquarters." _

_Harry nodded tiredly and stepped up to the floo clutching Amoda's memoirs like a lifeline. _

_000 _

_Stumbling through the floo, Harry looked around the home of his deceased godfather. It was still gloomy, with it's peeling wallpaper and dank atmosphere, but there was a sure sign of traffic; scuff marks dotted the hardwood floor and the stove gave off heat as though someone had just made supper. _

_In a flash, both Ron and Hermione stumbled out of the fireplace. "Dumbledore's explaining things to Ginny, Neville and Luna." said the Gryffindor bookworm. _

_Harry nodded dimly, stealing covert glances at the book. _

_It only took a few moments before Neville, Luna, and Ginny stepped through the floo followed shortly by Dumbledore. "Still cheerful, then?" said Ginny, apparently addressing the house itself. _

_The Headmaster hid his smile, but his eyes twinkled extra hard at Ginny's cheek. _

_Neville and Luna, having never been to Grimmauld Place, stared at the grimy walls with some form of disgust. At least Neville did; Luna just looked vaguely interested, as though she wasn't standing in the middle of the Headquarters of the anti-Voldemort resistance. _

_"More of our number will arrive soon." said the revered Head of Hogwarts. "Of note, we will have the Weasleys - sans Charlie, who is away on a mission." Ginny and Ron perked up. "Remus, Nymphadora, Alastor, Fleur, Kingsly, and Minerva. Severus would join but, alas, he has other duties." Dumbledore ignored the muttered insults aimed at his dour Potions Master and continued. "Once we are assembled, I will explain recent events. Then Molly will try and have you kicked out only to be rebuffed by Alastor. I will back him and then we shall get down to business while Molly sulks like a petulant toddler." _

_000 _

_Twenty minutes later, everything had indeed happened as the Headmaster predicted, right down to Molly muttering something about, 'just my babies' despite never having met either Neville or Luna. _

_"Wow, sir." said Ginny. "Do you have any seer's blood?" _

_Albus chuckled. _

There it is! I hope you all enjoyed that. I might post more amusing deviations in plot when I can find the time to do so.

Reviews of all kind are welcome!


	5. First Job

Author's Note: I don't own Harry Potter but I do own any OC's you see in this story (there's going to be a lot of them!)

Key:  
><strong>This<strong>- Journal entries  
><em>This<em>- Memories  
>This- Modern world<br>000- Scene break

**Chapter Five **

**First Job **

Harry woke the next day feeling more content than he could ever remember feeling since he rejoined the wizarding world on his eleventh birthday. Of course, thought Harry with a soft chuckle, five rounds of sex with Hermione would tire out any man. With one last smile, Harry left his crimson and gold bedsheets and headed for the loo.

After completing his morning rituals, Harry quietly crept out of Gryffindor tower and down to the Great Hall. Pushing the doors open, Harry silently took in the other early arrivers already chowing down on their breakfasts. Sitting down on a bench, Harry took two croissants from one of the golden platters in the middle of the highly polished Gryffindor table.

He was nearly done with his first flaky pastry and second cup of tea when he heard the large double doors open, admitting even more early risers. From the corner of his eye, he could see Hermione enter with Luna.

"Hi, Harry!" said Hermione bouncing up to the Chosen One with a nearly tangible glow emanating from her beaming face.

"H-Hi..." said Harry, slightly unnerved by how... enthusiastic... his best friend was. He had never seen her so relaxed.

Luna simply peered at Hermione with a vague interest. "Hermione, you look simply wonderful, I suppose multiple orgasms would do that to any girl - not that I can speak from experience having never so much as been kissed by a boy... Harry, I know you're not exclusively with Hermione, so if you want to take me for a ride I'll be more than happy to accommodate you."

Luna's gift for bluntness was apparently in fine working order because, as her statement continued, Harry and Hermione continued to go even more red. "L-Luna!" hissed Hermione, looking scandalized. "That's a secret!" she said, not bothering to deny it; their reactions had instantly given them up.

"Oh." said Luna, slowly looking around. "I suppose I can see why you two would want to keep this a secret. I don't think anyone heard me though, so you should be safe."

"How did you know?" asked Harry after his surprise faded.

"Both of your heads are surrounded by Wrackspurts." said Luna airily. "Coupled with how sated the two of you are and the strength of your friendship, it was easy to guess that you had taken care of each other's needs."

Hermione took a deep breath, and, for a second, Harry thought that his brunette lover would get into yet another debate on the existence of Luna's fanciful creatures, but he was pleasantly surprised when she simply exhaled and invited the willowy blonde to join them for breakfast.

Roughly half an hour later they were accompanied by Ron and a giggling Lavender. Conversation was stilted , as Harry and Hermione felt that they couldn't talk openly infront of Ron's gossip queen girlfriend. Luna, of course, seldom used her brain filter, so she talked openly of nearly everything, except Harry and Hermione's shagging.

At the end of breakfast, when even Ron's hunger was sated, a terrified looking firstie with mousy brown hair shuffled his way toward the quartet. "Um, excuse me." said the young boy in a slightly high-pitched voice. "Professor Dumbledore asked me to give this to you." he handed Harry a scroll of rolled parchment secured with a red strip of cloth. Harry took the scroll and thanked the lad who speed off with a squeaked: "you're welcome!"

Lavender looked at the scroll with great interest. "What's that, Harry?"

Harry, who had opened the letter and had been grinning at the contents, shut it quickly. "N-nothing, Lavender. Just a note from Dumbledore asking to see me after dinner."

"Why are you having a meeting with the Headmaster?"

Harry, trying to look nonchalant, simply shrugged, stood, and gathered his bag of books for the day. "C'mon, let's get to class. Ron, I'm sure you want to have some alone time with Lav, so why don't you drop her off at Divination and meet us at Potions."

Ron, catching the drift, nodded and led Lavender out of the hall, picking up Parvati, who had been eating with her sister, on the way. Harry and Hermione also left the hall and the moment they were alone, they called two elves who transported them to the Reading Room with a soft pop.

000

Harry and Hermione appeared nearly silently and with a practiced ease they thanked the house elves, separated, and went to their seats to wait for Ron who appeared a few minutes later.

Silently, Harry stood and tapped the Grimoire, bringing forth it's lilting voice.

000

**That was the last time I ever saw Elfradr. Years later, I returned to that little house in the woods and found the burnt out husk of my mentor's cabin. I never knew what happened to that old Viking but I suppose that's for the best; as I'm... content, if not happy with all my memories of that man. **

**Well, anyway, after gaining enough distance from Elfradr's house, I found myself in a forest clearing pondering what to do with my life. I had the fledgling skills to survive in the forest, but at the same time... I wanted more. I wanted to live up to my namesake. I am Amoda, and as I wrote earlier, my name practically screams adventure! **

**My decision made, I started planning... **

000

_Amoda sat, cross legged, at the bank of a bubbling stream that cut through the leafy-green foliage. Birds were chirping and insects were buzzing providing an ambiance that said all too clearly that you were miles from civilization. _

_Amoda sighed and grabbed for the map that Elfradr had given her. Opening it, she examined the hand-drawn reference for the first time. It was printed on heavy-duty parchment and showed the land surrounding Elfradr's cottage which lay smack dab in the middle of the map. After a few moments Amoda found her position in relation to how far the nearest town was. Her course set, the novice ranger stood and looked to the sun, it was past noon now, judging from her shadow. She set of in an eastwardly direction, hoping that she could make it to the small village marked on her map before night fall. _

000

The memory faded for a moment before being replaced by a new one.

000

_Amoda walked rather sluggishly down a dirt road that was surrounded on both sides by a large field of grass. She must have been traveling for some time as the sun was setting behind her and fire-flies would sporadically light up, interrupting the twilight. _

_The ranger looked up from the ground and her icy blue eyes widened. She pulled her hood off her her head and looked to the horizon. Amoda took a deep breath and smiled, she could smell baking bread and knew that civilization was just moments away. Amoda took off at a brisk clip, the prospect of a hearty bowl of stew and crusty bread filling her with new vigor. _

_A few moments into her jog Amoda could see the outskirts of the unnamed village; several cottages with smoking chimneys dotted the horizon. The ground became more hard packed and bare where heavy traffic would pass by on a daily basis. Following her nose, Amoda eventually tracked the smell of the food to a small building, never noticing the stares her or her weapons and attire were getting. _

_Amoda peeled the skin away from the entrance of the building. It was rather plain on the inside; just a bar being wiped down by a man, there was a second doorway where the smell of bread was the strongest. Several places to sit were arranged in front of the bar. On the wall perpendicular to the entrance was a collection of papers nailed to a soft piece of wood. _

_"Hello!" said the barman, looking up from his cleaning. "What can I get you?" At that moment, Amoda's stomach gave an almighty growl making the barman laugh, his belly jiggling and his bearded face going a ruddy red color. "So you're hungry, then?" Amoda nodded sheepishly, her face crimson. "Well have a seat, I'll be with you in a moment." _

_Amoda took the stool and table next to the wreath of papers hanging on the wall. She reached out and started leafing through the notices, her eyes slowly going wider. _

_"Find something interesting, lassie?" Amoda squeaked and dropped the papers she had been holding. Once again, the barman started laughing. "You looked like you were pretty focused on those Writs." _

_"W-Writs, sir?" asked Amoda, bending over to pick up the scattered papers. _

_"Come now lass, you must've noticed that they were bounties and marks, letters written by the local Jarl ordering the capture or death for dangerous creatures or people." the man nodded. "Good money to be made, becoming a Hunter." _

_Amoda took another look at the papers in her hand and quickly read over the top one: _

_By order of Jarl Balgruff the Greater! _

_A band of Goblin Raiders have massacred fort Red Hawk! The Jarl hath commanded me, his Housecarl, Irileth, to pen a Writ of Execution for these monstrous brigands. They were last seen in a cave west of the fort in question. _

_If golden rewards you seek, then scout the area and either capture or kill these beasts before the end of the month. _

_(If they are killed then you must present proof of the deed to claim your reward.) _

_Amoda turned incredulous eyes to the barman. "G-goblins?" _

_The shop's proprietor nodded gravely, "Aye, the Uruk. Terrible beasts they are." the man sighed before wiping his hands on his cleaning cloth. "But you don't want any of that. Come now, what can I get you, by the smell of it, my son's finished a fresh batch of bread-" _

_"-Oh but it does interest me!" exclaimed Amoda. "I'm looking to put my skills to the test, and if I can get a nice stack of coin then all the better!" _

_The barman cast an appraising eye over Amoda. "Right, have you any experience?" _

_Amoda started a nod but her confidence quickly died and she simply shrugged. "Sorta, sir. Y'see, a Viking warrior trained me for two months, but I've never killed anything but that night's dinner before." _

_"Well," said the barman, a plan forming in his mind. "Being taught by a hardened Viking is more credentials than most Hunters start with... Tell you what, I'll sell you some healing tonics and an Expolding Potion my sister made with your dinner, They might give you a leg up on those goblins." _

_"Is your sister a witch, sir?" exclaimed Amoda, wide eyed; Elfradr had told her a little of the powerful practitioners who could easily demolish entire companies of warriors from a distance. _

_"No, no..." said the Barman with a slight chuckle. "She has a bit of a sixth sense, and is a fair hand at potions, but she can't actually cast spells." The barman tossed his rag over his shoulder where it landed on the bar, then he pulled a stool to Amoda's table and sat down. "So how about it, dinner and those potions would run you two silver Sickles and four bronze Knuts." _

000

"Sickles!" exclaimed Ron. "He's a muggle! What can he do with wizard gold?"

Harry perked up; he was just as curious as Ron.

"Ron," admonished Hermione in exhasperation. "Muggles used wizard money alongside their own currency before the Statute of Secrecy was ratified in the sixteen hundreds. It was the only way they could buy the services of a magical when it came to healing, warding, or protection."

Ron and Harry nodded and turned their attention back to the journal.

000

_Amoda sighed after a long silence. "I'm sorry, sir. I don't have any money..." _

_The barman leaned back heavily and rested his hands on his gut, "Then we have a problem..." If Amoda had looked harder, then she would've noticed the Barman's slight smirk under his beard. _

_Amoda perked up. "What if you give me the food and potions in trust and I'll give you a portion of the reward money?" _

_"Hmmm..." said the barman quietly. "Now, don't take this the wrong way, because you seem like a lass who's on the up and up, but the answer's going to have to be a no." Amoda's shoulders slumped. "If you were more accomplished, then I'd be willing to take your word that you'd succeed, but since you -are- a greenhorn then I can't put that amount of trust in a total stranger. I mean, what if you fail and die? Then I'd be out of some very valuable potions..." _

000

The journal paused itself and it's lilting, feminine voice sounded in the silent reading room.

000

**That was the first time that I really thought of what I was just about to do; was I really ready to just throw myself into danger? All for a few coins? I could easily test my skills by hunting game, why should I be the one to chase down dangerous beasts? That was the job of the Jarl's soldiers, not a fifteen year old girl with only two months training. **

**I suppose that that was one of those defining moments of life where your destiny rests on just one split second decision... **

**Just for clarification, I went after the little blighters, It'd be a boring story if it ended before it really began! **

000

_Amoda sighed, "If you could spare some water, sir, I'll try and catch my own dinner tonight. Then figure out what to do about the goblins in the morning..." _

_The barman's eyebrows rose. "Just a minute, lass. I said we have a problem, not that all was lost. If you're willing to do something important for me, then we can work something out and I might be able to spot you that meal and those potions." _

_Amoda's head whipped upwards. "What do you want me to do?" _

_The bartender looked around before nodding to himself and leaning forward. "Take my son's virginity. Tonight." _

_Amoda's mouth dropped open and she turned red. "W-WHAT!" _

_"Shhh!" hissed the barman, his hands in a shushing gesture, "I don't want my wife or sister to know about this. My son is set to be married next month, y'see. But I've just heard rumors that the girl I contracted him to wed has already had sex even though she's only fourteen. I don't want my son going into this unprepared for an experienced woman, and it's too late to call the whole thing off; there would be scandal for both families..." _

_Red faced, Amoda looked down at the table and thought hard for a moment. Suddenly, her stomach gave another almighty lurch and let out a loud growl. Her decision made, Amoda raised her head and looked the barman in the eye. "I'll do it." _

_The barman smiled, "Great!" _

_Amoda sighed at his enthusiasm. "How do you want me to do this? Do you want to call him out here and give us some time alone, or..." she trailed off. _

_"No," said the barman, shaking his head, "This requires a more snea-subtle way. Remember that I want this done to avoid scandal, getting caught now would burst the whole thing wide open." _

_They were silent for a moment, each lost in their own thoughts, when Amoda spoke up. "Where does he sleep?" she asked quietly, still unable to believe that she was actually going through with this. _

_The barman smiled, catching Amoda's drift. "He's living in the single room hut behind this building until his wedding then he's moving into a lodge with his bride on the other side of this town." he nodded. "You'll want to be careful; If the town guard see you slipping into his house they'll attack first and ask questions later." Amoda gulped. "Now how about that dinner?" _

000

The memory skipped

000

_It was blackest night and Amoda was creeping along behind a row of building's a quarter mile away from the pub. After eating dinner, the barman had asked her to wait outside of the town until just before midnight to ensure that she wouldn't be seen sneaking by the curious citizens doing their nightly rituals. _

_Amoda crouched low and ducked behind a wooden barrel and waited for a lantern toting guard to pass her by, hardly daring to breath. When silent stillness had once again fallen around Amoda she left her cover and continued on her way towards the barman's unsuspecting son. _

_Eventually, Amoda creeped into the back yard of the little pub. It was of a decent size and had a little garden where the family grew what it needed to survive. There was a one room shack in the corner farthest from the pub, it had a door instead of a skin hanging over it's entrance way, and even a window a few feet above the ground. _

_Amoda gave one final look around to make sure that she was alone before taking her hood off and standing. Quietly but quickly shuffling the thirty feet to the window, Amoda gave a silent prayer to the Goddess of lust, Freyja. With a small nod, the ranger heaved herself into the open window and landed with a muted thudding noise that made her flinch and hold still for a moment before she proceeded to one of the only pieces of furniture in the cottage; the bed, upon which held her sleeping mark. _

_Amoda stood over her prey, flushed at what she was about to do. He was young, maybe fourteen, and had red hair similar to that of his father. He was slim in stature but his hands, which rested above his covers, were calloused. The lad didn't have a full beard like so many of his gender, but instead he had a thin layer of stubble along his jaw. _

_The Ranger quickly thought over how she was to do this. She could wake him and hope to explain her purpose in his bed chambers, or she could simply start while he slept and hope that when he woke up it would feel too good and he'd be too drowsy to protest properly. Eventually, Amoda thought the second plan best (and less awkward). _

_Amoda must've stashed her armor and weapons elsewhere because as she unclasped and slid her cloak off her body it revealed only her tunic, breeches, and boots. Even more quietly, Amoda slid her feet out of her pre-loosened boots. She then undid her belt and shimied out of her pants leaving her in just her loosened tunic and knickers. Amoda breathed out quietly and thanked Freyja that the boy she was going to assault was a heavy sleeper. _

000

Harry, Hermione and Ron all looked to each other and made themselves more comfortable as they all knew where this was going.

000

_Amoda gently moved the lad's arms and slid the fur he used as a cover down to the foot of the bed, pausing when the boy let out a muffled snore. Thankful that the padded furs the lad was laying on wouldn't transfer motion, Amoda placed her knee on the side of his pallet and swung her other leg up and over his body so that she was straddling his shins. Again, Amoda thanked the gods that her target was only wearing a tunic. _

_Carefully lifting the front of his shirt, Amoda sighed; no underwear, her job just lost the most complicated step. She took a moment to compare the lad with the only other nude man she had ever seen. Unlike Elfradr, this lad was rather scrawny and his hair was less bristly. His face was more pointed and his nose turned upwards slightly. All in all, the boy was attractive, just in a different way. Amoda's eyes roved downwards to what she'd be working with tonight; His cock was, of course, soft, with a patch of reddish-brown hair at the base. _

_Amoda nodded to herself and decided to rouse the lad with fellatio; Elfradr loved being woke up in such a manner. Bending forward, Amoda took a sniff and was thankful that Lordag wasn't too long ago because his dick hadn't yet achieved a nasty, unwashed smell to it. Reaching out with the hand that wasn't supporting her weight, Amoda gently grasped his shaft and turned it over in her hands a few times, eliciting a quiet moan from his lips. _

_The lad's cock started swelling under her careful ministrations and when it was nearly at full mast (just five inches, he was only a boy after all) she gave him a soft lick from the base to the tip where her tongue dipped into his foreskin. Amoda pulled back and licked her lips; he was less salty than her previous lover and she accounted that with his young age and inexperience. _

_Amoda then covered the head of his penis with her mouth and gave a gentle suckle; she wanted to wake him gently, not startle him, after all. The boy's hands started twitching and he was moaning more often, making Amoda smile around his penis. Amoda slowly descended down his dick, using her hand to cup and gently massage his balls. Suddenly, the Ranger felt the lad's testicles tighten and she pulled back until just his head was in her mouth. Amoda continued to gently roll his sack between her fingers as she milked his seed from his penis. Pulling back, Amoda swallowed his salty load and wiped her mouth. _

_"W-who are you? What are you doing here!" _

_Amoda's head whipped upwards, that frightened tone of voice was not what she had been going for. "U-um, hi..." said Amoda lamely. "I guess this has never happened to you before?" _

000

**I honestly could've, nay, should've, hit myself for that line... **

000

_The lad must've just realized his nudity because he let out a squeak and bunched his long shirt over his deflating member. "What are you doing? I-I'll scream!" _

_Amoda pushed off her knees, and jumped forward, planting her palm over the boy's mouth. "Please don't scream!" hissed Amoda. "Someone who cares very much for you has asked me to make you a man before your wedding. Do you know what that means?" The boy nodded, his eyes wide at the sight of a nearly naked woman straddling his lap. Unconsciously, his member started swelling again. Amoda felt his pulsing prick against her thigh and smiled. "Looks like your lower head thinks it's a good idea." _

_The lad blushed heavily and released his night shirt. "What's your name, miss?" he said quietly. _

_"Shh..." soothed Amoda, her lips ghosting over the lad's ear, "No names. It would make things too difficult." The boy-soon-to-be-a-man nodded and Amoda pulled her shirt over her head, her freckled breasts wiggling with the movement, and moved her knickers to the side. "Are you ready?" she didn't give the lad time to respond because she took hold of his turgid rod and guided him to her center. With one downward thrust Amoda stole the virginity from a fourteen year old boy. _

_Amoda sighed, even though he wasn't as big as Elfradr her cunny still felt relatively full. The lad, for his part, looked enraptured. When he wasn't oogling the tits two inches from his face, his eyes were screwed up in ecstasy at the feelings coming from his cock. The Viking girl clenched her tight, wet heat around the lad's invading member, eliciting a gasp from his lips. "Are you ready?" said the ranger in the most sultry voice she could muster. "You're inexperienced, and I don't want you cumming too quickly..." _

_The lad took several deep breaths and nodded, making Amoda smile. Slowly, the ranger started rotating her hips and the only noise that could be heard was the shlicking sound of her stuffed pussy undulating around his penetrating cock. _

_The lad started groaning and his head fell back at the new sensations coming from his dick. Hesitantly, he brought his hands up and let them hover over her hips, as though afraid to touch the sensual young woman. Amoda smiled down at the lad-who-was-now-a-man and grabbed for his hands. "Set the pace! Take charge!" moaned Amoda placing his appendages on her youthful hips. The young baker nodded and started rocking her faster, eliciting a gasp from them both. _

_The lad smiled with the knowledge that the lusty girl was also enjoying herself, giving him a bit more confidence. The barman's son gave a short thrust of his own hips, his pubic hair tickling against Amoda's clit, making her buckle slightly and clench on his penis. _

_The lad grunted and started thrusting upwards every time she would slam back downwards. "Uhhn," grunted Amoda, "your dick is shaped perfectly-to-touch-my-special-place!" The last bit of her sentence came out as one long moan. "Keep doing that!" The lad nodded, biting his lip to keep from cumming too soon, and continued to slam into Amoda's gushing sheath. _

_Suddenly, Amoda rolled them over to where she was on her back and the boy was inbetween her legs, the motion interrupting her lover's thrusts and making her chuckle. "This is supposed to be a learning experience and there is more than one position!" She squeezed his dick with her slippery cunt. "So hurry up and fuck me!" _

_"Y-yes, Miss!" said the lad, sweat glistening on his brow. The lad gave a powerful thrust and started humping himself into Amoda's burning pussy. For her part, Amoda made sure to clench herself on the lad's penis every time he pulled out, almost as if she were trying to milk the cum from his balls. _

_Amoda felt her orgasm building and started humping forward with her young lover's thrusts. She grabbed his hand, brought it down to her throbbing clit and moved his fingers in a rubbing motion, sending pleasurable sparks through her entire body. "C'mon, stud, I'm going to cum!" _

_Suddenly, Amoda's nervous system flared like a miniature sun and her orgasm hit her like a ton of bricks. She squeezed the lad's face to her bosom as her vice-like pussy overpowered the small amount of self control he had left, forcing him to empty his balls into her thirsty womb. The two fell, limp and sated, into the boy's bedsheets breathing heavily as they came down from their respective highs. _

_"I'm sorry, miss." said the lad quietly some time later. _

_"Hmmm." hummed Amoda sleepily, still hugging the small boy to her chest. "What for?" _

_"I-I came inside you... You'll get pregnant and I'm getting married and I don't know what to do..." _

_Amoda gently hugged the lad in thanks for his sentiment. "You don't have to worry about that..." He looked up at her from her cleavage in curiosity. "I'm barren, love. I can't get pregnant..." Amoda lapsed into a silence, pondering the reason for her banishment, the reason she was so far away from home... _

_The tired boy, wondering if he accidentally touched a sore spot for her, stayed respectively silent until he fell asleep some time later... _

000

**That was the first time I had used my body (at least in a sexual way) to get what I wanted... I later looked back on that day as the day my new outlook on life started forming; whereas before I was shy, proper, and reserved, I was slowly becoming more adult. I suppose mature would be a better word; the end result was what mattered, what I had to do to earn that desired outcome was just a side focus. This outlook helped me later on when I would be forced to do some really unsavory things to get what was needed or wanted... **

**Well, anyway, after the lad (I still don't know his name) fell into a deep sleep, I slowly rearranged us so I could slide myself out of his bed without waking him. I then covered him with his furs, gave him a kiss, collected my clothes (sans knickers, those I left with him as a memento, it felt right at the time) and dressed silently, doing my best not to let his seed drip out of me and onto the floor (I said memento, not proof that he cheated on his fiance) Then I left through the window and skulked out of the town to await the morn. **

**After sunrise, I began the my walk from a grouping of trees outside of the town to the little pub to collect my payment... The barman had been in good spirits when I next saw him. He was red in the face and had a permanent smile on his face. He told me that he had entered his son's little hut before sunrise and the smell of sex and the knickers had been all the proof he needed to know that I had held up my end of the deal... **

**Happily, the man offered up my healing and explosive potions plus a little extra money (one silver Sickle) for services rendered. I left shortly after that, not wanting to be seen by the lad whose virginity I stole, and started planning my attack on the goblin raiders... **

000

Harry looked at his watch and nodded. Standing, the raven-haired wizard stopped the day's reading with a tap of the wand before turning to his best friends. "It's almost time for dinner so I guess that's it for today..."

Hermione and Ron stood and stretched, the red head's stomach growling. "We missed lunch!" he said defensively when the bookworm looked at him in annoyance.

Hermione shook her head in exasperation and called for a house elf. "Well you should go find Lav-Lav and eat then!" The ever dense Ron nodded seriously and called for his own house elf whose hand he grasped before disappearing silently. "Finally!" cried Hermione turning to Harry. "Well?"

"What?" said Harry confusedly.

Again, Hermione shook her head exasperatedly. "I swear you can be as dense as Ron sometimes... I want a quickie before we go eat! You won't have time after your meeting with Dumbledore to fuck me!" She banished her clothes with a flick of her wand before turning her foci on the Man-Who-Could-Shag-Her-Rotten and vanishing his garments.

Harry started growling as he ran after a giggling Hermione.

**000 Chapter End 000 **

**Author's Note, the First:** So, yeah... Amoda centric chapter. That's not planned, by the way, I'm just having trouble pacing the story of Half-Blood Prince with the Grimoire's tale... Coupled with the difficulties I've had with my internet, and how busy (and frustrated) I am with my collegiate experiences and I've been too - I really don't want to use the word 'upset' but it's the closest emotion I can identify with how I'm feeling at the moment - to write to my normal standard. I refuse to post subpar work!

Finicky authors suck, I know, but sometimes we (as in the Reader) will just have to put up with it while I sort my shit out.

I thank you for your patience.

**PS:** I think that part of my writer's block is caused by my lack of premium tunes. Y'see, I've been hooked on Pandora Internet Radio for like, a year and a half. And in that time I've built a pretty damn good indie rock/rock station. This station has spoiled me (and made me a more effective hipster.) But I was unawares that Pandora would be blocked on the local WiFi (Why would they DO that?) Had I known about this, I would have worked constantly on obtaining (read: pirating) as much music as possible. To my immense misfortune, I have nothing to listen to and it clogs up the wheel my brain-hampsterTM runs on to power my mental faculties.

-sigh-

Oh well, I'll be going home soon for vacation so I'll just have to download about two dozen gigs of sweet, sweet music.


	6. First Blood

Author's Note: I don't own Harry Potter but I do own any OC's you see in this story (there's going to be a lot of them!)

Key!

_**This**_- Journal entries

_This_- Memories

This- Modern world

000- Scene break

I-I've done something terrible to Amoda... Just to warn you...

If you are of the squeamish sort or have delicate sensibilities then I advise you to stop reading at this sentence:_ The last thing she saw before her vision faded was Krenko downing a red concoction from a glass phial_.

If you skip this part of the story then you are done with the chapter because it doesn't get any better.

**Chapter Six **

**First Blood **

Harry stood in front of the gargoyle blocking the entrance to the Headmaster's tower. Not wanting to guess at the password, he simply extracted the scroll he had received that morning. He unfurled and scanned the document momentarily... There it was; _'I am particularly fond of chocolate truffles.' _Harry looked up at the stonework guardian and said, "Chocolate Truffles," a hint of a smile on his face.

The gargoyle receded into the wall a bit and started twirling upwards like a corkscrew, the sound of stone grinding on stone following in it's wake. Harry stepped onto the revolving stairs and waited for his ride to stop. Walking through the familiar greeting hall, barely intrigued by the shiny, silver doodads and gleaming whatchamacallits by this point, Harry went to knock on Dumbledore's door - "Enter, Harry!" came the Headmaster's voice, as always, before Harry could lay hands on the wooden barrier. Smiling, Harry opened the door to the Headmaster's inner chamber. "Good evening, Harry." said the jovial Headmaster.

"Hello, Professor." said Harry courteously, taking a seat infront of the Headmaster's desk, as had become their custom.

"Harry." began Dumbledore. "It should be obvious by now that we're going to continue our look into Tom Riddle's past... But first, it was my hope that you would indulge an old man's curiosity." Harry cocked his head, prompting the old man to elaborate. "The Grimoire, Harry."

Harry nodded, he should've known that the Headmaster would be curious about the exceedingly rare tome. "Of course, Sir."

"Excellent." beamed Dumbledore. "Firstly: What kind of person was Amoda?"

The first word that came to Harry's mind was 'randy', but Harry rather thought that'd be a bad thing to tell his Headmaster. "From what I've seen so far, I can tell that she's courageous." said the raven-haired wizard. "She doesn't give up. She lost everything but is now trying to build her life back up."

"What do you mean?"

"She was abandoned by her father and instead of giving up and dying in the wilds, she went through training to better herself." Harry's eyebrow twitched as though something clicked inside his head, but rather than give his thought voice, he decided to think over his revelation in solitude.

Dumbledore nodded into his silvery beard. "Secondly: What was the magic like in the time of the Founders?"

Harry went to answer but his mouth hung comically open. "I-I don't know..." said Harry. "The only bit we've seen would be a medical exam and someone mentioned potions... If it weren't for the fact that she said that she enchanted the journal herself then I'd think her a muggle."

The Headmaster's eyebrow's crinkled. "Interesting..." muttered Dumbledore, stroking his beard. "It's always been accepted by those who have studied her life that she was a powerful and talented witch... And you've seen no evidence that she's encountered other magicals?"

"No one but the old Healer."

"A mystery to be sure." said Dumbledore. "It's entirely possible that she has magic but that, without a monitoring device, the magical community would be unaware. Harry, sometime along the reading, she'll probably encounter another wizard or witch. When she does, I want you to pay special attention to their magic." Harry nodded his understanding. "Now! When we last left off, young Tom..."

Harry left the Headmaster's office some time later pondering Tom Riddle's magpie-like predisposition for keeping trophies. Harry pushed the thoughts aside, determined to wait until morning when he could talk to his friends before giving them any serious consideration.

Climbing the steps to his dorm room, Harry had one last thought as he settled himself into his bedsheets:_ 'If Amoda can improve herself, then why can't I?' _

000

It was a strange day indeed when Ron Weasley woke before his best friend, but that was what had happened. The youngest Weasley boy stood over his slumbering friend wondering what to do. Normally, Harry knew to rouse Ron once and the red-head would wake in roughly twenty minutes, but this situation was so rare that they had no modus operandi for waking the raven-haired early riser. Ron eventually decided to poke his best mate in the shoulder. "Harry." said Ron. "Harry, wake up!"

"What, Ron?" moaned Harry, tiredly rolling over in his bed sheets.

"Breakfast is over in twenty minutes!"

Harry sighed, to Ron, no breakfast would be unthinkable; he blamed Molly's delicious cooking. "Go on, Ron, I'll get dressed and meet you in the great hall." Ron nodded seriously and powerwalked to the door leading to the common room, leaving Harry alone. The black-haired wizard sighed for a second time and left his covers to stumble to the loo.

A few minutes later, a more aware Harry walked from the bathroom. With a lazy flick of his wand and a muttered incantation, Harry's bed made itself, leaving the house-elves with one less thing to clean. Harry dressed silently and, when he clasped his cloak over his uniform, he left Gryffindor tower, passing through an empty common room.

Harry checked his watch and frowned; while not as hungry as his ever ravenous best friend, he had still wanted to eat something before heading to the reading room. The teenage wizard was just about to call for an elf when he heard the sound of people arguing.

Knowing that he shouldn't pry but unable to help himself, Harry whipped his invisibility cloak out of his pocket and covered himself with the cloth; vanishing from sight. Muttering a silencing charm over his feet, Harry creeped towards the disturbance.

Rounding a corner, Harry saw Blaise Zambini arguing with Daphne Greengrass and Tracy Davis.

"-your secret, Greengrass." said the dark skinned wizard. "Just wait till the heir to the noble houses of Greengrass and Davis are outed as muggle lovers and blood traitors! Just think of what your fathers will do!"

Harry saw a flicker of fear run past Daphne's normally stoic face.

Tracy stood straighter. "What do you want?" she said, not bothering to deny the accusation.

"All I want..." began Blaise, tapping his wand on his chin, "Is this, _Accio Wands_!" Two dark colored sticks of wood slipped from Tracy and Daphne's sleeve and the girls flinched as though they had been hit. Blaise pocketed the two wands. "Follow me," he said coldly, but there was something else in his voice; a tingle of excitement that sent shivers down Harry's spine.

Harry tightened his grip in his wand and skulked after the trio of Slytherins.

They walked in silence for a while, Daphne and Tracy leading the way, held at wandpoint by Blaise, and followed invisibly by Harry. The quartet rounded a corner and Blaise swiped a his wand causing a door to appear on the wall as he dropped his hiding charm. He chuckled as his sudden motion caused a flinch of fear in the two girls. "In." he said, again waving his wand, causing the door to slowly glide open.

One by one the three snakes entered the room and Harry just managed to slip past the door as it closed behind Blaise. Harry steadied his breathing and listened and what he heard pulled a veil of rage over his eyes.

"-Your robes; remove them. You know how it is in Slytherin -what we do to Blood Traitors."

Tracey scowled as Daphne seemed to shrink in on herself. "Fine!" she snarled. "But you'd best sleep with one eye open from now on!"

She reached up to undo the clasp of her outer robes and before Harry knew what he was doing he had whipped his cloak over his head and shouted, _"Stupefy!"_ A bolt of blue light leapt from his wand and impacted against the back of Blaise's head, sending him to the ground, unconscious.

"Potter!"

Harry looked to the surprised females and nodded. "Are you two alright?" he asked, lowering his wand.

Tracey nodded back and stalked to Blaise. With a growl, she turned him over with her foot and kicked him in a delicate area. Harry flinched automatically; he would've swore he heard one pop. "Bastard." she muttered, collecting her and Daphne's wands. "Thanks, Potter. Without you we'd both probably be on our knees right about now."

"Is she going to be alright?" asked Harry nodding his head to Daphne who's caramel skin darkened across her cheeks.

"Yeah." said Tracey. "I'll make sure she gets back to her dorm." Daphne turned her head and used her dark brown hair to hide her face. "But first things first." she knelt by Blaise's face and pointed her wand at him._"Obliviate!"_ The would-be rapist's half-lidded eyes went foggy before closing.

Tracey made for the door, grasping Daphne's hand and taking the tanned witch with her on the way to the door. They were almost out when Harry posed a question, a serious edge to his voice. "What he said, about what Slytherin house does to blood traitors, was that true?"

Tracey sighed. "Yes." Harry looked supremely uncomfortable and Tracey took pity. "We've never been caught so we've never been attacked by anyone in Slytherin."

"Does Snape know?" asked Harry, thinking of the greasy man's skill in legilimency.

Tracey shrugged. "If he does then he doesn't participate; I've never seen anything from the man that would suggest otherwise."

"W-why doesn't anyone tell one of the teachers or their parents?" asked Harry desperately, unable to wrap his overly noble mind around the situation.

"We can't." said Daphne, speaking up for the first time, her voice was much less cold than any other time Harry had heard her in passing. "Our first night in Slytherin we're rounded up by the seventh years and a spell is placed on us that'll keep us from speaking about house business to anyone not in the know. Since you walked in on the stuff with Zambini you're now considered 'in the know' and we could tell you about it."

"Then I'll tell." said Harry with conviction.

"You can try," began Tracey, "but I'm pretty sure that the magic that keeps us from speaking applies to anyone we happen to tell." Harry's shoulder's slumped. "The more important question is how Blaise found us out... I bet it had something to do with that skank, Pansy." She shook her head. "Thanks again, Pott- Harry, I really didn't want to become the Slytherin house broomstick." Harry raised an eyebrow and Tracey elaborated. "Broomstick, Harry, meaning everyone gets a ride."

Harry nodded, accepting their thanks, and the two girls left Harry alone with his thoughts. Sighing, Harry left the room and walked to the kitchen to grab some leftovers before the Elves vanished it all.

000

Harry appeared in the reading room munching on a sweetroll; a cinnamon flavored bread with a gooey, sweet frosting on top. Harry couldn't believe that he had almost missed these; they were served so rarely that they were coveted by the students, the most fanatic of which would charm them to protect it from being stolen by others.

Harry finished off the treat and licked his fingers. Looking to the couches, Harry saw Ron doubled over clutching his stomach and Hermione looking at him with a raised eyebrow. "Er, Hermione?"

"Yes, Harry?" she replied tearing her eyes from their downed friend.

"What's wrong with Ron?" asked Harry, approaching the duo.

"It seems Ronald has picked up some tricks from Fred and George;" Harry raised an eyebrow. "He successfully stole and devoured ten sweetrolls and now his stomach hurts."

Harry nodded. "You going to be okay for the reading, Ron?"

The ginger coughed. "Dunno..." he coughed a second time and a sour look passed over his green face.

"I think you'd better sit this one out, Ron." sighed Harry. "Go back to the dorm and sleep it off, y'know?"

Ron nodded and weakly called for his transport-elf. Disappearing with a soft pop, he left Harry and Hermione alone for the day. Unsupervised.

There was silence for a moment until Hermione patted the spot next to her on a the couch and Harry moved to sit with his secret fuck buddy. The Gryffindor bookworm rested her head in the crook of Harry's neck and she sighed. "Can we skip the reading today and just stay like this?"

Harry chuckled. "Hermione Granger, Lady of the Library, not wanting to read a one thousand year old book? Who are you, really?"

She hit his chest with the back of her hand. "Harry James Potter... I'll have you know that I do other things than read."

"I know you do," trailed Harry suggestively, a waggle in his eyebrows.

Hermione blushed. "Hush, you."

They sat quietly together for nearly an hour when Harry said, "we really should get started on the journal."

Hermione, who was half-asleep, made a low-pitched keening noise. "Dunwanna..."

Harry smiled. "I can't guess how it'll effect me if I go too long without reading some of it and to be honest I don't really want to know..."

Hermione cracked an eye open. "Fine," she said petulantly, a pout on her face.

Harry gently shifted his slumbering friend and tapped the journal with his wand. Settling back down on the couch, Harry transfigured a spare pillow into a throw blanket which he draped over the two of them as the journal's feminine voice filled the room.

000

_**After stealing away from the little hamlet where I completed my first act of prostitution (though at the time I refused to admit that that was what it had been) I had left for Fort Red Hawk, the goblin's ill-gotten base of operations... **_

000

_Amoda jogged through the forest, each step taking her further away from the village where she had stolen the virginity from a soon-to-be-wed boy. Every second took her closer to her first real fight and she was finding herself growing more and more nervous with every passing moment. _

_The greenhorn ranger passed through a forest (catching lunch- an unfortunate rabbit that had stayed still long enough to be pegged with a thrown knife) and entered a vast plain. She eventually reached a rocky outcropping around dusk and a hundred or so feet away stood Fort Red Hawk. _

_It was a weather beaten building of rough, gray stone. It's walls were crumbling in areas but it still looked as though it could withstand a beating. _

_Amoda looked to the setting sun and decided to wait the hour or so until darkness had settled for the night. _

000

Hermione, more awake now, shifted so she could pay more attention to the journal.

000

_It was nearly pitch black and Amoda relied on the sparse moonlight to cross the last bit of grasslands as she approached the fort from it's north side. Her hood was up and she moved as fluidly as she could. _

_It took only moments for her to be standing in the shadow of the wall, torchlight shining from windows in the stone palisade. She heard raised voices speaking in a guttural language and she shivered. Amoda had no idea how many goblins were inhabiting the garrison. How many she would have to kill to claim her reward. _

_The ranger hardened her heart, these goblins were little better than bandits. Murderers. How many of the Jarl's soldiers were killed by these little beasts? Amoda scowled and decided to scout her quarry. _

000

The scene shifted.

000

_It was hours later, judging by the position of the moon, and Amoda crouched in the shadow of the large rocky out cropping a hundred feet from Fort Red Hawk. _

_"Five." she whispered. "Five raiders, and those are just the ones outside." She sighed; there was no way she could take that many goblins in straight up combat. She'd need to use stealth. Amoda took her quiver off her back. She had twelve arrows which would allow her some leeway with her aim. It being as dark as it was it would be hard to make half of her hits. _

_The Ranger scurried up the side of the rocky pile until she could clearly see over the crumbling walls. Her hood up, Amoda passed for a decent fake rock so she wasn't too worried about being seen. _

_Amoda knocked an arrow on her bowstring and picked a target; a squat little being with bumpy green skin and razor sharp claws. It stood under a torch, easy pickings, thought the ranger. She let her missile fly and smiled a bit when the goblin fell forward, an arrow jutting from it's neck. _

_The thing's gurgling drew the other four companions who surrounded it in scant seconds. _

_Amoda smiled as an idea struck her; tying the exploding potion to her arrow head, she took aim, making sure to compensate for the weight of the volatile liquid. She loosed her second arrow and actually chuckled when it landed and exploded in blue fire, vaporizing the other four guardsgoblins. _

_A bell started ringing within the fort and the main doors on the ground level were thrust open with a bang as ten more goblins stomped their way outside. (As much as something so small could stomp.) _

_Amoda gulped and took aim at the scurrying creatures. _

000

_Ten arrows later, Amoda scowled as three goblins still yet remained in the world of the living. _

_Amoda reset her quiver and bow upon her back and climbed down the back side of the outcropping. The ranger sneaked to the garrisons' front gate. Amoda pulled her axe from it's belt loop and limbered her arm. She peeked around the corner and rushed the closest goblin that had it's back to her. _

_With a scream, she planted her axe head inbetween the little beast's shoulder blades. Amoda blinked purple blood out of her eye and wrenched her weapon out of the very dead goblin. _

_She barely had time to raise her shield before the other two were upon her. _

_One, wielding a sword, thrust forward and Amoda parried the weapon with her shield and swiped with her axe. The goblin dodged gracefully for something with such small legs. _

_The second goblin jumped for her and Amoda put her shield under the tiny uruk and thrust upwards, sending the thing into the air. It landed on it's back and Amoda raked her axe across it's chest. _

_The first goblin swung at her back and Amoda turned and put her shield between them, the blade imbedding in the wooden barrier. The ranger wrenched her shieldarm sideways, dragging the goblin with her, and she swung downwards with her axe, separating the goblin's arm from it's body. _

_The thing staggered back, clutching it's freely bleeding stump _

_The ranger stalked to the goblin, intending to finish her first hunt, when the doors to the fort once again banged open and a goblin two times the size of the others stalked out. The thing was decked out in tough leather armor and had a red cloak. It had a silver sword strapped to it's back. Of course he was still only up to Amoda's waist height-wise so he wasn't exactly intimidating. The ranger's eyes were drawn to the boss goblin's claws, longer than the others, they were painted a dazzling blue to match the sky on a summer day. _

_Amoda turned to the leader of the goblin raiders, correctly judging him to be the most dangerous one yet. _

_"So." snarled the goblin, his voice deep and resonating. "On such a clear night I have a noisy visitor. Tell me young warrior, what is your name?" _

_Amoda gulped; the goblin might have been well spoken but his voice held an undercurrent of menace that silently promised every cruelty imaginable. "A-Amoda." she said, cursing herself for stuttering. _

_The goblin bowed his flat head. "I am Krenko," he said. "And why are you here, making such a clammer during our dinner hour?" _

_"T-there's a mark... posted by Jarl Balgruff. They say that you raided this fort and slaughtered his soldiers." _

_The goblin spat on the ground. "Did your Jarl mention that this fort was built over land owned by the goblin nation?" _

_"No..." said Amoda, feeling small like a scolded child. _

_"Allow me to educate you... Twenty years ago, this plot of land was an independant village of Uruk. I was just a youngling, barely out of my teens, when your Jarl's men burned through this place, killing indiscriminately. I was driven out and fostered by my Sires' blood-brother in the kingdom under the western mountains. I grew and trained and sired a clan of my own, vowing to drive the humans from this place and take back what was ours!" _

_The goblin grasped his sword's hilt. "And now, young Amoda, I ask you one more question. These goblins that you bested in combat. That you killed. Did you know that they were my children?!" _

_Amoda's eyes widened and her axe nearly slipped from her grasp. "No... I..." she couldn't form words. _

000

The journal paused and the riveted audience of two blinked as the Headmaster's charm read an entry aloud.

000

_***Sigh* **_

_**I had thought of the goblins as simple bandits. Beings who murdered because they could. Mosters undeserving of compassion. I never considered the son of a slighted species vowing revenge on wrongdoings from his past. Nor that he might have had a family of his own. **_

_**I thought of my own Matr and my little brother, warm in their pallets in the cottage that was no longer my home. What would I do if our situations were reversed? If someone had barged in on us and killed them so suddenly... **_

000

_Amoda could do nothing but gape wordlessly at the bossgoblin. _

_"You greenhorns..." snarled Krenko. "You always go in half-cocked, never realizing what your actions mean. Murderers murdering murderers." _

_His last sentence snapped her out of her stupor. "So you admit to killing the soldiers protecting this garrison?" _

_The larger than normal Uruk stayed silent for a moment until finally, he answered with a question: "So one wrong turn deserves another and another and another? A never ending cycle of death and revenge." _

_Amoda felt that their conversation was nearing it's end and she gripped her axe handle tightly. _

_"Very well!" exclaimed the Goblin. "One last fight. Kill me, warrior! It's the only way to end this! Elseways I'll return with more soldiers and take back what is not just mine but what is also yours!" Krenko launched himself at Amoda, drawing his sword as he went, and she rolled to the right out of the way of harm. The ranger gave a clumsy swing at the goblin's midsection but he dodged gracefully. _

_"Are these the skills that killed my sons?" questioned the bossgoblin, rage in his voice. "Any one of them could have bested you! How did you do it, youngling? Stealth? Assassination?" He took Amoda's silence for a positive answer. "At least we had the decency to tell the soldiers protecting this place that we were coming. We gave warning and met honorably on the field of battle. We were a conquering army and you are the murdering bandit!" _

_Once more, the goblin charged forward, bringing his blade in for a slice at her legs. Amoda jumped over the sword and spun around, swinging her axe overhead for a powerful vertical chop. _

_The Ranger's attack met air and she was starting to see how outmatched she was. _

_Krenko spun and cut diagonally, slicing through her brass pauldron as though it wasn't there and opening a shallow wound on her shoulder _

_"You realize now?" spat Krenko. "You're not ready for this life! After just a brief conversation my speechcraft has already sapped your will to fight! You need to be ruthless to be a Hunter, you're green!" _

_Grunting, Amoda threw her axe at the goblin who was forced to parry, knocking the edged weapon into a tree, where it stuck, a few inches deep, into the wood. As the goblin followed through with his defensive maneuver Amoda pulled a dagger from her belt and rushed him. With a scream, she buried her knife into the beast's gut. _

_The goblin gurgled for a moment, a surprised expression crossing his flat features. Amoda's panting breath hitched as she felt something sharp imbed itself in her own stomach. The two combatants had stabbed each other! _

_Amoda slumped forward on top of the goblin. She felt scarlet blood stain her tunic and seep through her chainmail shirt. Krenko muttered something in his harsh sounding native tongue and twisted the blade. Tears dribbled from her icy blue eyes and trailed marks down her smudged cheeks. _

_"On this day," said Krenko, "it is only you who die. For me this pain is merely temporary." The bossgoblin pushed her forward and she landed on her back, Krenko's goblin wrought blade stuck out at an awkward angle from an area underneath her lungs. _

_The last thing she saw before her vision faded was Krenko downing a red concoction from a glass phial. _

000

_**This next memory is hard to show others. It doesn't depict me at my best. It's actually one of my worst memories, and when I would come against the creatures known as Dementors later in my travels this was what I would see. Me at my weakest, completely at the mercy of someone who not only wanted me dead, but wanted to make me suffer first. **_

_**Of course, Krenko was not the last who wanted to kill me, but he was the first in an unfortunate trend. **_

_**Rape is a horrible thing. **_

000

Hermione gasped her eyes wide in horror, she couldn't imagine how awful it must be to be completely at someone's mercy in such a bad way. And not only was Amoda implying that Krenko had his way with her, but she hints that he won't be the last to force themselves on her.

Harry would've been more appalled if he hadn't immediately connected the incident with Daphne and Tracey before breakfast to Amoda over a thousand years in the past. Not that there were only two instances of rape or near rape, but that Harry would be involved with them, at least indirectly.

It was an odd coincidence, if it was indeed coincidence.

The two turned back to the journal and took in the scene before them; Amoda was chained to a wall in a cave. Water dripped from the ceiling and made plopping sounds on the clay ground. She was stripped naked and the wound where she had been stabbed and the small cut on her shoulder were partially healed.

000

_Amoda would've rubbed her head if she had the option. She had a horrible migraine similar to the one she had after her first night of drinking with Elfradr over two months ago. A damp breeze rolled by and she felt her nipples harden as her skin went a splotchy red. _

_"Well this is bad." muttered the Ranger. "I'm naked, cold, and chained to a wall in who-knows-where. I don't know where my weapons are or how I got here." Amoda curled into a ball as best as she could, trying to preserve as much core body heat as possible. _

_The Viking girl didn't know how long she sat there, the damp ground freezing her pale bum. Her nipples had not softened once during this time and they were starting to get sore. Finally, Amoda put her head down, dejected with what seemed her final fate. "Is this your plan, Krenko?" she slurred to the air. "Chain me to a wall and let me freeze, or starve, to death? Bit cruel isn't it? If you were going to kill me the shiv you put in my gut d'be kinder." _

_"But why," answered the surrounding darkness, "would I want to show a kindness to the murderer who slaughtered my children." Amoda heard the snap of flint on stone and the sound of kindling crackling to life. Soon, the cave was illuminated by a fire and the Ranger saw Krenko leaning against a wall on the opposite side of the cave. He was naked save for a pair of burgundy leggings. Scars littered his green skin, the knife wound from Amoda the newest in his collection. "Even this fire it just a little too far away to provide you with any warmth, though I am quite comfortable I assure you." _

_"You should've left me to die, goblin." said Amoda, hiding her blush with her auburn hair and glaring at Krenko through her eyelashes. "If I escape, I'll certainly do my best to kill you." She tightened herself into a ball in order to hide her nudity though she new it must be for naught as Krenko had to have been the one who undressed her in the first place _

_The goblin breathed heavily through his nose. "I let you live for a very select reason. Even though you used cowardly tactics you still succeeded in massacring my entire clan singlehandedly. In proper Uruk tradition that makes you strong. Strong women are a good thing. From your womb I will breed a new army. One capable of storming Balgruff's keep. Half goblin, half Human, getting the strengths of both..." _

_Krenko approached his horrified captive, a cruel glint in his beady black eyes. "A single female goblin can birth up to a dozen younglings in one go, how much can your human physiology handle, I wonder?" He knelt infront of Amoda and grasped her knees, using them to forcefully spread her legs, fully bringing her cunt into view. "On one hand, you're bigger so you should be able to hold more, but you lack my people's natural constitution." _

_Amoda squirmed as the goblin brought his nose in for a long sniff at her feminine folds. "You have mated just recently. Who is your lover, youngling?" The goblin didn't give her time to blush because his beady black eyes widened slightly. "Two lovers! At your young age that's quite the accomplishment, little whore. That such an innocent looking little cunt had already accepted several cocks..." _

_Krenko pulled back and undid the lacing to his pants. "Fear." said the bossgoblin. "You are afraid of me. What I'm going to do to you." The goblin sneered, "good. I want you afraid. That'll make it better for me." _

_Amoda clenched her eyes shut as she heard Krenko drop his pants to the ground. She felt the goblin's clawed hand grasp her head and forcefully turn it to face him. "Look at me!" he commanded giving her head a squeeze, and Amoda found herself unable to deny his order. _

_Not five inches from her face was the oddest looking phallus she had ever seen. It was red and long, probably ten inches. Thicker than Elfradr's but lacking the head. It had an hourglass shape, thinner at the base but with a knot in the middle. It had bumps and ridges spiraling up it's length. _

_Amoda didn't think anything so large could fit inside of her especially with as unnaroused as she was. _

_The goblin removed his hand from her head and brought it to his shaft, tugging a few times to test his hardness. Amoda bit her bottom lip hard enough to draw blood as Krenko lined his angry, red rod at the ranger's fuck-tunnel. _

_He gave one thrust and Amoda cried out as her dry hole was split wider than ever upon the goblin's cock. It felt even worse than that split second when Elfradr had taken her maiden head and it seemed unending as Krenko grunted and started sawing his member out of her abused cunny. _

_Spitting on his hand, The goblin pulled entirely out and rubbed his penis down until it glistened. "I do not do this for you, whore; this comfort is for me. I just don't want to be chaffed, I plan on using you for a while yet." _

_Tears fell from Amoda's icy blue eyes as Krenko once again violated her unwilling hole. The entry was easier the second time but she still gave resistance, her body desperately trying to push the invader out. Amoda winced even further as Krenko made a small cut above her lady-bits. Allowing scarlet blood to dribble out and down her entrance. _

_Krenko gave a rumbling growl and sped up his thrusts as the Ranger's life blood lubricated his cock. He grasped at her hips and his sky-blue claws sank into her skin, tearing a petrified scream from her throat that echoed on the cave's mildewed walls. _

000

Hermione had long ago turned from the journal, tears seeping from her eyes. Her shoulders were tense and she flinched at every sound from the rape of Amoda.

Harry grasped his wand, his right hand shaking, and longed to hurt Krenko with a passion he had only ever felt for Voldemort, and usually only after a judicious application of the Torture Curse.

The wizard forced himself to watch Amoda's suffering, a bile building in the back of his throat.

**000 Chapter End 000 **

**Author's Note:** Urgh. I've never finished writing a chapter and felt physically ill before. I stopped here for two reasons, one: The word count was getting too high, capping off at just over 5600 words. Two: I needed a break! This chapter was the most difficult thing I've ever had to write. It took forever because I kept stopping and switching over to work on something else...

On an unrelated note: I'll be moving to San Francisco sometime in January or at the beginning of February so updating might be even more sparse than it has been for the last several months.

Then again, I might get a good internet connection and I can update as soon as I finish a chapter...

Alas, all is shrouded in the dense fog of the unknowable future!

It's my hope that you leave a review! I never thought that I'd ask this, but what did you think of the rape scene? I was trying to convey the terror Amoda must've felt as well as the violence and spite of the act without going into detail on the rape itself... I hope it's not bad enough to get my story deleted.

Not so sure if I was successful... Ah well, I gave a warning at the top of the page.


End file.
